


The Bass In My Heart Starts Skipping A Beat

by Ephemeral_Joy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Romance, Singing, Social Media, YouTube, Youtube AU, Youtuber!Adrien, Youtuber!Marinette, Youtuber!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Youtuber Marinette - aka LadyBug - is a rising star who finally decides to do a collab with fellow Youtuber friend Nino. What she doesn't know, however, is that Nino's best friend is her all-time crush, Adrien Agreste.So when ChatNoir02 barges into their collab, Marinette knows her life is about to make a complete 180.Luckily, Twitter is there to capture it all.(or: the youtube au no one asked for but i really wanted)





	1. LadyBug

**Author's Note:**

> Title: song "Abilene" by The Next Step Cast
> 
> edited|not beta'd
> 
> There'll be a bit of French in this. At the "end notes", you'll see the translation.

Marinette pursed her lips, fingering her camera with confusion. It worked just fine yesterday, why was it glitching now? 

‘Alya? Can you figure this out?’

Her best friend looked up from her phone as she layed on the chaise lounge, her eyes a little blurry.   
‘What?’

‘My camera’s acting up. Could you help?’

‘Yeah,’ Alya flopped upwards, dropping her phone of the couch. ‘What’s happening?’

‘The ISO isn’t changing,’ Marinette frowned. She really had to film this video right now. Mari had a heap of homework to do and the winter exams were around the corner and she  _ finally  _ got herself a manager and she was supposed to meet up with her after dinner and she was really nervous but this freaking camera wasn’t  _ working _ -

‘You’re spiralling again. It’s really nothing though,’ Alya said, moving Mari out of the way, ‘you forgot to push the button to activate ISO, and then you can change it.’

Mari sighed, placing her hands on her face. Truly, if her head wasn’t attached to her body, she’d forget it. 

‘Don’t worry about it, M,’ Alya smiled, caressing her shoulder, ‘You’re just stressed. The video is easy, so take a deep breath and do your magic, LadyBug.’

Marinette smiled back, releasing the tension in her shoulders. It was indeed an easy video, a Q&A to be exact. She hit 2 million subscribers a little over a month ago, and she felt like her viewers didn’t really know her after being two years on the platform. In the beginning, Marinette was quite insecure to give away any personal information. It was the internet after all! But after securing a “fanbase” (she still couldn’t believe it.), Marinette found it was time to let them in a little. After all, it was thanks to the viewers that she was getting beautiful fabrics, makeup and clothes sent to her weekly by international companies! 

Plus, a Q&A didn’t take long to film nor edit, so it fit into her schedule. But they didn’t need to know that. 

‘Do I need to get out of the frame?’, Alya asked, grinning as her screen lit up again. Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at her friend’s behaviour. Nino and Alya have been in the honeymoon phase for a few months now, which was cute, but it was also getting old. The followers of her blog, Rena Rouge, adored the relationship as well, after she blogged about him in the form of a boyfriend tag. 

‘Preferably,’ Mari replied, looking into the viewfinder to fix her hair. She decided to try something new with it. She was sixteen and perhaps the pigtails were a little too… juvenile, hence why she straightened it, making it very sleek and shiny. It suited her. 

Alya went up the duplex to Mari’s bed, flopping down. Marinette turned back to the camera, taking a deep breath. She hit record. 

‘Hi everyone!’, she exclaimed. Yikes, too energetic. 

‘Hey guys.’ Better.

‘As some of you may know, I just hit 2 million subscribers,’ Alya whooped from above, emitting a laugh for Marinette, ‘but I felt like you guys didn’t know me so well. So, yesterday I asked you guys on Twitter to send in some questions if you have any and wow, you really… my phone  _ crashed _ !’

‘You were trending!’, Alya boasted.    
‘I was?!’   
‘Yup.’

Mari turned back to the camera, staring at it conspiratorially, ‘That’s Alya, by the way. If you’re new, she’s my best friend and is basically here all the time.   
But anyway, if you want to ask me questions in the future, just follow me on Twitter at Lady underscore Bug.” She pointed to her navel, knowing that she’d put the name on the screen when editing.

 

‘Now, the questions,’ she opened Twitter, ‘ _ How old were you when you started Youtube and why did you start? _ ’, she looked up, ‘I was 14, so a little over two years ago. Some kids from my class were wondering how I made my designs and Alya suggested I’d make a video and put it on Youtube. It was terrible quality, like with the camera on my computer, but it did the job. And… I don’t know, I just fell in love with the platform and the engagement,’ Marinette nodded, eyes crinkling with joy. She truly did love making videos and seeing the comments flow in with feedback. Yes, the haters were there, but she tried not to look at them and generally didn’t check out whether she was tagged in messages on Instagram and Twitter. She wasn’t one to “clap back”, as Twitter would put it. 

‘ _ When are you uploading a cover again? Love you! _ Love you too, Addison! Uh,’ she bit her bottom lip, foot fidgety, ‘I don’t know. It’s a little scary since it’s so… intimate? Design videos, or lookbooks or thrift-flips are light and airy but singing is like, being naked. But, seeing as,’ she scrolled through her feed, eyes widening, ‘so many of you are asking for it, I guess you’ll see one in the near future,’ Marinette nodded resolutely. 

‘ _ Will you do a collab? _ ’, Marinette couldn’t help but blush, averting her eyes from the camera. It was a logical question, yet a scary prospect. Collabing seemed daunting: you had to make videos for all the participants, they all had to be of quality, it would be a full day activity, editing would take ages and there simply weren’t that many teenage Youtubers. She’d be so awkward with a twenty-something beauty guru.   
There was Nino, obviously, but he mostly made DJ-ing videos and tutorials. Would her subscribers even know him? 

‘It’d be fun! I just have to find someone to collab with… do you guys know Nino? From “CaraBase”? He’s a good friend of mine so if you think I should collab with him, I can ask. Just comment down below what you think.’

Marinette answered question after question, about her school life, future videos, whether she’ll move to Los Angeles (“the mecca of Youtubers”, Nino once said.), why her room is so pink. It all went smooth, until she stuttered on the final question. 

‘ _ Who is your celebrity crush? _ ’

That was an easy one, and sadly, Alya knew that as well. Her friend shrieked, stumbling down the stairs and falling into frame. 

‘Oooh,’ she teased, wiggling her eyebrows, ‘I know who Mari wishes to be her  _ petit ami _ . ’ 

Marinette slammed her hand on Alya mouth, muffling her, ‘Don’t you dare speak his name.’

Alya quirked an eyebrow, removing Mari’s hand, ‘He’s not Voldemort, relax. I’ll give you guys a hint,’ she spoke the latter to the camera. ‘He’s a big French Youtuber, also a teenager, has a famous dad and is,’ she wiggled her fingers, ‘dreamy.’

‘Alya, fangirls are literally the FBI, they’ll know who it is!’

‘So? Why not let him know?’

‘Because it’s creepy!’

Alya rolled her eyes, edging closer to the camera, and whispered, ‘Fangirls, do your thing.’

‘Okay!’, Marinette yelled, pushing Alya back. The girl winked, going back to Marinette’s bed. ‘That’ll be it for this Q&A. Thank you so much for watching and.... yeah, see you guys next week with a new video! Bye!’

 

The second Marinette stopped recording, she threw a pillow to the body on her bed. It laughed. 

‘Are you going to keep it in the video?’, Alya asked. Marinette twisted in her desk chair, twiddling with her fingers. On one hand, it would be great for more engagement and it’d be fun to see them try to figure it out. On the other hand, if they did figure it out and he’d see it, her life would. be. over. It would be humiliating! 

‘I don’t know. I think so… but, Adrien has four  _ million  _ subscribers,’ she squawked, ‘he’d definitely know it’s about him, I mean how many young French Youtubers with famous dads are there?!’

‘Marinette,’ Ayla descended, with a look on her face she knew all too well. It was the look Alya gave whenever she stumbled upon a goldmine. ‘Think about it. Adrien has double the subscribers as you do, his followers will find out through yours, and his will come to you. I bet his main demographic is girls, and most girls like fashion so it’s a guaranteed raise in subscribers!’ Marinette stared at her wide eyed, both impressed and scared by her thought-out knowledge. 

‘Since when do you know so much digital marketing?’

‘I’m surprised you know so little, LadyBug.’

Marinette raised her hands in defense, ‘I have a manager now! She’ll help me with everything.’

Alya chuckled, before grabbing her denim jacket (now that Marinette thought of it, it was  _ Nino’s  _ jacket. Typical.) and phone. ‘I’m going to head out. You’ll be fine editing by yourself?’

‘Yeah,’ Mari smiled, hugging her friend, ‘go to Nino.’

‘How did you know?!’

Marinette rose an eyebrow. Alya rolled her eyes. ‘Bye.’

‘à demain !’

 

The moment Alya left Marinette’s room, she exported the footage to her computer and started editing. She was keeping it clean and minimal. The less effort today, the better. Her  manager, Ophélie Moreau, expected her at her office at 7. Mari would be editing until dinner, and then taking the metro to Moreau. Hopefully she’d be out by 8, back home by 8:30, and then do homework until… (Marinette’s head hurt. So. Much. Planning.) until it was done. She was honestly surprised she hasn’t slept in any of her classes yet. 

Making her rough cut, she hesitated near the end when she reached the part where Alya was giving hints. Would she… 

Marinette shook her head. No. It would not benefit her nor Adrien to be wrapped in gossip that wasn’t even based on facts. She deleted the hinting part. 

* * *

**Addison**

OMG MON QUESTION ETAIT DANS LA VIDEO!! JAIME LADYBUG

 

**Kiersten** **  
** ahhhh j’ai rêvée que tu collaborerais avec Nino!!! sil vous plait ladybug!!! 

 

**Alexis M**

Alya est très mignonne ;-) estceque je peux sa numéro?? et oui, collaborer avec carabase!! ohh, la chanson “To build a home”!!

 

**Lucas**

putain elle est jolie. je souhaite que jétais le celebrity crush. 

 

**Nino**

OUAIS!!!!!! MARI RAPELLE MOI

* * *

‘Dude, thanks again for mentioning me in your video,’ Nino said as a way of hello when she entered his apartment. She smiled at him, waved at his parents and little brother that were seated in the living room, and followed him to his bedroom slash studio.

‘Don’t thank me, I meant it,’ she dropped her backpack on his bed. 

After the video went live, Nino immediately responded. The video did great, many were happy with the possibility of Nino and her collabing and there were plenty of engaging fans speculating who her crush could be. She even saw one comment saying it might be “ChatNoir02”, but her secret is safe for now. 

‘We’re going to do a cover, right?’, Marinette asked.

‘Yeah, I saw a comment on your channel that had like, 20K likes, that said to do “To Build A Home”. I know the song.’

Marinette pursed her lips, heart rate quickening with nerves. ‘I don’t. Is it hard?’ It was one thing singing a song for the whole world to see and feeling like you’re baring your heart, it was a whole other caliber when the song was emotional and hard. Was she supposed to belt? Did it have intricate runs? 

Breathe, Marinette. 

 

Nino made a claw with his hand and twisted it around, ‘Kind of. It’s a long song and, like it’s deep, dude.’ Marinette gulped.

‘But the lyrics are easy - wait.’ He went to his desk, shaking the mouse to awaken his high tech desktop. Marinette smirked: he probably had the best laptop in all of Paris. 

A moment later the lyrics were printed, Nino handed them to her. 

 

_ 'Cause, I built a home _

_ For you _

_ For me _

 

A smile crept on Marinette’s features, soft, the lyrics already touching her without even hearing the instrumental part. 

‘Now you made me curious. Let me hear it!’

Nino’s room was, surprisingly, quite tidy. You’d think with his laissez-faire attitude in life, his room would be cluttered and swarming with old cups and plates and weird smells. But it wasn’t. Maybe his rising Youtube career made him more adult.

Or Alya forced him to clean up more. That was probably a more logical reason. 

The sides of his room were filled with instruments. At the window stood a piano and his keyboard. On the walls next to it hung his ukulele, violin and saxophone. Propped in one corner was his guitar, in the other his cello. His djembe was placed under his desk, and on top, next to the desktop, was his incredibly expensive launchpad. Marinette remembered him being dramatic about it during lunch a few months ago. 

 

(“I had to sell my  _ kidneys  _ for that thing, Marinette, my kidneys!”)  

 

He placed himself at the piano, patting the seat next to him. Marinette smiled. 

And then he began. 

With ease, his fluttering fingers glided across the keys, creating a harmonious tone that filled the small room. Marinette closed her eyes, smiling with delight. 

She understood why Alya liked him, and Marinette was glad to have earned him as a friend. 

After six minutes, the last notes lifted across the room, descending down upon them and ending with silence. 

 

‘Wow.  _ Miraculeux _ .’ Marinette whispered. 

‘Thanks. Are you ready? Or do you need to go over the lyrics one more time?’

The girl nodded, ‘Yes, just give me five minutes. Maybe you can set up the camera?’

Marinette was once again taken aback by the poignancy of the lyrics. There was something so fragile yet earnest about it. It’d make a beautiful video.

‘Wait. But. This is only for one channel.’

Nino shrugged dismissively, back turned towards her, ‘I already thought of a video idea. What if we tried to make a song in an hour? I’ll primarily work on the instrumental part while you make the lyrics.’

‘I’m not a songwriter.’

‘I have a wildcard up my sleeve,’ Nino smirked, sending her a mischievous look. She quirked her brow, intrigued, but decided not to dig deeper. She had lyrics to learn. 

Ten minutes later, Marinette sat next to Nino again in front of the piano. His tripod sat a little wonky, but it would do. 

‘Okay,’ Nino said after typing out a text message. It was probably Alya. ‘Ready?’

Marinette nodded, taking a deep breath. ‘Yes.’

The two decided not to do an intro, but only the cover and an outro. It was the most preferred format when making a cover. They started with the outro, because they didn’t know how many takes it would take to get the song right.

 

‘Hey guys, thank you for watching this and please send love to the  _ incredible  _ Nino aka CaraBase,’ Marinette beamed, ‘I will link his channel down below and on his channel we…’

‘Made a song, or well, we still have to make it’ Nino finished for her, grinning at the camera. ‘It’s going to be awesome, dude.’

‘Yes, so um-,’ she made a note to cut that out, ‘If you want to see more covers like this, please comment down below or give this video a like and… yeah, I’ll see you guys next week with a new video. Bye!’

‘Bye! - Okay, now that cover.’

For the next hour, they played and sang the song. Either he messed up, or she had the pacing wrong. Or the lyrics. Or Nino got distracted. 

 

(He got distracted. A lot.)

 

‘A friend’s gonna come over,’ Nino said, ‘so maybe one final take? I know we have a good one, but…’

‘Yeah,’ Marinette fingered her good luck charm, - a simple silver bracelet with a ladybug charm - she had a good feeling about this one. 

Nino hit record again, took a deep breathe, and played.

 

_ There is a house built out of stone _

_ Wooden floors, walls and window sills _

 

Marinette closed her eyes. She just had to let go off the jitters and the complexity of the song, and sing. She didn’t have a vocal coach, she wasn’t classically trained - she just liked singing and was apparently not bad. 

They finished the song. And suddenly there was applause.    


	2. CaraBase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien joins the gang and the internet explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song used in chapter is "Human", by Dodie. It'll be linked in the chapter itself. Once again, translations will be at the end notes. 
> 
> Edited|not beta'd

**** Marinette snapped out of her trance, whipping her head around.

No. Way. 

Look, Marinette has experienced  _ a lot _ in the past two years. A few viral videos, TV appearances, almost having to convert to online school as people began to find out where she went to school, massive PR packages sent to home daily, her instagram and twitter skyrocketing to the point that she let Alya manage it, getting a manager. Hell, she even got book proposals! She was sixteen, hardly enough material to fill an autobiography! But because of those events, things didn’t easily sway her anymore. She reacted well to impulsive moments, had the ability to improvise, wasn’t taken aback when she was recognised on the streets.

 

But this.

She had not been ready.

 

There, at Nino’s bedroom door, stood Adrien Agreste. In the flesh. @ChatNoir02, @ADRIEN, @adrien_agreste_official - all of him. He was  _ here _ .  

‘Dude, thanks that you could come! I wanted to have that element of surprise in my video, you know?’

‘Yeah, no problem,’ Adrien smiled easily. His vibrant green eyes shifted to her. Marinette could faint. ‘I’m Adrien, by the way. That was really good.’ 

She felt herself move from the piano bench, standing up. Her mind was screaming, her face numb. He was  _ here _ . ‘Me- merci! Hi, I’m Marinette! Uh-’, she turned back to Nino, giving her a devious smile. ‘What is his um- role? In your vi- video?’

 

_ Stop stuttering _ , Marinette scolded,  _ you’re LadyBug! A poised, talented teenager with an amazing following! _

 

‘Oh!’, Nino stood up, stopping the camera from filming, ‘Like I said, we have a wild card. If I’m stuck on music or you on lyrics, we can “phone a friend”, aka Adrien right here, to help either of us. We can only do it once though! When the song’s done after an hour, he’ll be the judge.’

The words were out before she could stop herself. ‘Is he qualified?’

Adrien burst out in laughter, Nino whistling, ‘And the claws are out!’

‘Sorry!’, Marinette exclaimed, cheeks turning red, ‘but just - - - why can’t the people be the judge? He’s helping us so he’s biased.’

Adrien nodded, ‘Marinette’s right,’  _ don’t blush when he says your name, don’t blush when he says your name _ , ‘let the followers decide.’

Nino shrugged, ‘Fine by me. I think we need to adjust the frame.’

‘Yeah,’ Marinette said, ‘What about this corner? We still have the natural lighting but there’s more space. I have my camera with me so we can have multiple angles.’

‘Fancy,’ Nino wiggled his eyebrows. 

‘Do I need to be in the intro?’, Adrien asked. Marinette still couldn’t believe he was here. He was more handsome in real life. Messy, dirty blond hair, piercing green eyes, perfect build and height, and his facial structure - wow. She bit her lip. 

‘Nah, let’s keep it a surprise. We can pretend you legit just got here.’

‘Okay, I’ll man the camera then.’

‘Thanks dude.’

It was honestly surprising how the two friends weren’t realising she was having a mental breakdown. Nino’s friend was Adrien. She has known Nino since she was ten when he moved to her arrondissement and joined her elementary school, yet he never thought to mention that oh, he was friends with one of the most popular Youtubers in France. No, in Europe! Adrien had the advantage of speaking perfectly fluent English in his videos (a feat neither Nino or Mari had), reaching a larger audience. She knew for a fact that American girls fawned over him. 

The trio worked in silence, placing the cameras at the right angle and height, attaching the monitors and plugging in one ring light to get even lighting. Marinette quickly went to the bathroom to change her top and Nino grabbed his analog clock of the wall.

‘Ready?’, he asked.

Marinette nodded, avoiding Adrien’s gaze behind the camera. ‘Lead the way.’

‘What’s up dudes, CaraBase here and I’m here with,’ Marinette jumped into frame, giggling, 

‘LadyBug!’

‘Hey guys!’

‘Today we’re doing an awesome collab and- what’re we doing in your video, Mari?’ 

The girl smiled at the camera, momentarily meeting Adrien’s eyes. She could do this. He was just a boy. She could be his friend.

‘A cover. I sang, and Nino played the piano. I think it turned out well,’ she pooched her lips, nodding.

‘In my video, we’re going to try and make an  _ original  _ song in one. Hour! Mari does the lyrics, I do the music. This idea is not mine, but I was not able to find the creator so I’ll put the video down below that inspired me. We have a twist though!’

‘Dun dun duuuun.’

Nino rolled his eyes, ‘If either of us is stuck, we can phone a friend. We can only use him once though!’

Marinette crossed her arms, challenging, ‘I think you’re gonna need it.’

Nino huffed, ‘Please, I’m  _ perfect  _ at this.’       


‘Yeah right.’

‘Want to bet on it?’, Adrien suddenly spoke up. Mari gave him a triumphant look.

‘Yes!’, she said, ‘If I win, you need to declare your love for Alya on a really busy street!’

‘But,’ Nino frowned, ‘she already knows I love her.’

‘Yes, but Alya  _ hates  _ PDA.’ 

‘Fine,’ he grumbled, ‘but if  _ I _ win, you have to tell us who your celebrity crush is!’

Marinette sputtered. ‘What?’, she squeaked. ‘No way! That’s - That’s private!’, she forced herself not to glance at Adrien. 

Nino narrowed his eyes, intrigued, ‘It’s just a crush though. On someone unattainable.’

_ Not so unattainable anymore, Nino, not anymore.  _

‘Okay, whatever.’

‘Great,’ his mischievous grin for the camera, ‘now, it’s currently,’ he hoisted his clock up, ‘three fifteen. At a quarter past four, we have to stop. Ready.’   
‘Set.’   
‘Go!’   
  


‘Okay,’ Marinette immediately got down to business, sitting down on his bed knowing the second camera is catching her movement, ‘What’s out theme? Loss? Love? Freedom?’

Nino thought for a moment, ‘I think love would be the easiest. Lots of things to use as reference.

‘Okay, great! What will you use?

‘Guitar is the easiest to make songs on. Maybe I’ll use the violin if we have time.’

‘What if you did second voice? That adds a lot of depth.’

‘Nah, dude, I can’t sing. But,’ he winked at Adrien, ‘I know someone who can.’

If she was doing a duet with Adrien at the end of this hour, she was going to die. Literally.

‘No time to think about that,’ Mari redirected the conversation, ‘I’ll start with some ideas.’

_ Lean for me, and I'll fall back _ _  
_ _ You'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact _

Marinette wasn’t one to congratulate herself easily. Even with Youtube, she saw everything as lucky timing and coincidence. She had luck, that was it. Nothing to do with talent. But, she was surprised how easily the lyrics came to her. Mari was excited, sending the camera a secretive grin. 

_ Will you share your soul with me? _

_ Unzip your skin and let me have a see _

‘Marinette, do you have something?’, Nino asked, frantically staring at the clock where twenty minutes had passed. He was other side of the room, utilising the other camera.

‘Yes,’ she exclaimed, proud. ‘Do I need to sing a bit?’

He nodded, ‘I also have something so maybe it works.’

Marinette sang her parts, whilst Nino stared at her in scrutiny, eyebrow quirked. 

‘I thought you said you didn’t write lyrics.’

‘I don’t.’

‘N’importe quoi,’ Nino mumbled. ‘Maybe… what if I use my uke?’, she didn’t reply, simply watching him take his ukulele of the wall. ‘A simple down, down, down, down-up stroke? You go up in the last words, right?’

‘Mh-hm.’

Nino drummed his fingers on the body of the instrument, excited. ‘35 minutes to go!’

It all flowed well, the lyrics coursing through Marinette like blood. They were going to finish before the hour even ended and the song would be great! She was certain the video would be a hit and hoped that it’ll help Nino get more subscribers. He has been doing it the longest of the three of them, standing at 1.5 million subscribers. He deserved more recognition. 

But then Nino stumped at the bridge. 

Marinette found Adrien’s eyes for a moment, and she was met with a cat-like grin. 

‘Do you need…  _ help _ ?’     


‘No!’

‘Really?’

Nino tutted his lips, ‘Fine! I’m going to phone a friend,’ he stared at the camera, ‘You guys probably know him. He’s pretty famous.’

Mari cheered at the camera, giggling, ‘I won the bet!’

Nino rolled his eyes, motioning Adren to come forward. ‘Hey guys, I’m Adrien, or ChatNoir02 here on Youtube. I’m going to help these poor souls out.’

Marinette puffed, ‘ _ Nino _ is the one that needs helping. I’m fine.’

He ignored her statement, ‘Can I be second voice?’

Marinette smiled, ignoring her thumping heart. He was just a boy. ‘Sure!’

He smiled back at her, a second longer than necessary, before turning to Nino. She ignored the camera. ‘Okay so the bridge,’ they murmured. Mari continued working on the lyrics in silence, practising them. 

Two minutes before time, they finalised the song. To her surprise, Nino was on his violin, and Adrien took over the ukulele. 

‘I thought you were going to do second voice?’

‘I am. But also uke.’

Mari pouted, ‘Now, I feel talentless.’

‘Don’t be,’ Adrien reassured, before that grin overtook his face again. It was dangerous and alluring and it made her want to kiss him. ‘This may sound cheesy, but I think you’re  _ grate _ .’

Marinette’s eye twitched, desperately wanting her smile to remain off her face. Nino groaned. ‘How you have million of girls admiring you is beyond me.’ Adrien laughed, a little embarrassed. Marinette casted her eyes downwards. 

Marinette was one of those girls.  A fangirl, drooling over his videos, especially when he made vlogs going behind the scenes at photo shoots. She should stop that. He was just a boy, and for once she believed it. 

‘Do I need to change anything about the progression?’, Marinette asked.

‘No,’ Nino replied, ‘just keep it how it is.’ He turned to the camera. ‘With a minute on the clock, we are done! We’re quickly going to get ready and then you can decide if it was good or not.’

Nino stopped the recording on the two cameras, as they only needed one for the cover and it needed adjusting. Then, he flicked of the lights in his room, closed the blinds and lit up his LED-lighting that lined the walls and surfaces of furniture. She’d seen it in videos, but never in real life. 

‘Wow.’

‘Cool, right?’, Adrien whispered in her ear. She blushed, happy that it was dark. 

Out of a wall closet, he took a wireless studio microphone and placed it in Mari’s hands. It was a little awkward, but Nino fixed it by placing it on a tripod. She let him do his thing, knowing what it felt like when other people where toying with your equipment.

‘We’ll stand on opposite ends of Mari,’ Nino explained to Adrien, plugging both instruments into speakers. ‘Mari, give us a ten second interlude, you’ll hear it when you have to fall in. And… Adrien, do second voice whenever you feel like it, I guess. You have a better grasp at it than me.’

The two nodded, Marinette surprised at his mannerisms. She never saw Nino so serious, realising how serious he took Youtube. Maybe Alya saw facets of him that were only open to her. 

Nino hit record, making sure they were all focused and in frame. 

‘1, 2, 3-’, Adrien began playing, plucking the uke. Nino fell in, and ten seconds later,  [ Mari sang. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PvgXauGn9U)

_ I wanna pick you up and scoop you out _

_I want the secrets your secrets haven't found_

Marinette wasn’t one to be swayed easily, but she knew they were making magic, her stomach tingling his excitement and her voice never sounding so sure than before. The rise of the instruments and her voice blended perfectly, often Adrien’s voice joined hers, finding the harmony with ease. They connected, even with her eyes closed and bodies kept to themselves. 

She  _ loved  _ this.

_ Oh, I'm so human _

_ We're just human _

* * *

 

**to build a home (cover) ft. carabase**

****\- 3.2M views** **

 

**CREATING A SONG IN 1 HOUR! ft. LadyBug**

****\- 5.5M views** **

 

*****

**jessie**  
**@lxdybug2001**  
OMG MARI AND ADRIEN ARE SO CUTE #LadyNoir

 

 **adrien is bae**  
**@chatnoir_stan**  
if ladybug and adrien arent dating than whats the point #LadyNoir @adrien_agreste_official @LadyMarinette

 

 **nightingale                                                                                                                                                                                      FOLLOWING**  
**@claraOFFICIAL**  
y'all need to listen to this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PvgXauGn9U @adrien_agreste_official @LadyMarinette @carabase

****

*****

**Addison**

le sister squad n’est pas le meme calibre de cette squad!! putain ils sont bien!!

 

**Ciara**

donc. Je ne m'étais pas attendu que je crierais. merde. 

 

**Nathaniel**

fyeuijzokdoejirg mon amis sont miraculeux!!!

 

**Luka**

...parfois je fait un channel aussi. 

**Juleka**

           maman dit: jamais

 

**Olivia**

AWESOME! Am I the only english speaker here lol ALSO HOW CUTE ARE THE BLONDE AND THE BLACK HAIRED GIRL CAN SOMEONE TRANSLATE???

 

**Timothy**

jadore la chanson! très originelle!! jespere que tu vas placer sur spotify! 

 

**Sarafiah**

First!

 

**Tobias**

Fais un video avec adrien seulement @LadyBug vous pouvez faire magique!!!

 

* * *

A week after the events, Marinette stared slack-jawed at the stream of comments going around all the platforms, unable to wrap her head around what has happening.   
They love the song, they love them, they love the friendship, they’re jealous of the friendship, her and adrien are so cute, bromance, romance, ladynoir, ladybase, caranoir, adrien and her are obviously in a relationship, where was this filmed - 

Marinette couldn’t breathe. She has had viral videos, but never in her career had the engagement been this… big! Pressing, in her face, demanding, outspoken, wowing! It was overwhelming and exciting all at once.    
She pushed herself away from her desk, standing up to take a breather on her balcony. This was insane. 

Marinette knew the videos would do well, but the say Nino’s video exploded… on the bright side, NIno reached two million in less than a week after the upload. She gained 200 000 subscribers as well, whilst Adrien remained where he was. 

 

Alya called her. 

 

‘Hey Alya.’

‘I know I’m not your manager, but call Adrien right now to schedule a collab before this high goes down.’

Marinette blinked, not processing her words. ‘What?’

‘Collab with Adrien, girl! Doesn’t matter if you’re not together, you guys have chemistry! And if you’re not sure, just ask Ophélie.’

Marinette frowned, sitting in her lawn chair, ‘She already told me it would be a good idea, but I don’t want to exploit him.’

‘M, it’s not exploitation if you’re having fun with a friend.’

‘We’re not exactly  _ friends _ .’

‘You  _ will  _ when you spend time together! Nino said you got along fine. Also I know you don’t really bother with Instagram and Twitter and let me manage it but have you  _ seen  _ all the comments?’

‘Yes,’ Marinette breathed, still in disbelief, ‘It’s crazy. Nino said he’ll put it on his Spotify account. I can’t believe I have a  _ song _ .’

‘Fuck yeah you have!’, Alya cheered, making Marinette smile. Her best friend always knew how to make her feel better. 

‘Are you ready for Nino to declare his love for you,’ Marinette wiggled her eyebrows, even though she knew Alya couldn’t see her.

The girl on the receiving end groaned, ‘I can’t believe he agreed to do that. I’ll be on my toes now.’

‘You’ll love it.’

‘Ah,  _ ta gueule _ .’ 

 

They chatted for ten more minutes, before Alya said goodbye and hung up. Marinette closed her eyes momentarily, deciding that Ophélie and Alya were right. Collabing would be great for both of their careers, and if they ended up friends in the process, double the win for them. 

 

**hi adrien its marinette i got your number from nino. Are you interested in collabing with me?**

 

**I thought you’d never ask my lady.**

 

*

_ Marinette’s list of video ideas _

  * friends buy each other outfits
  * doing a cover with adrien
  * boy_friend does my makeup (adrien???) 
  * videogame livestream ft. adrien
  * tips and tricks of starting a youtube channel
  * thrift flip part 8!
  * summer lookbook
  * making a song by using tweets with the hashtag #ladynoir
  * how to make a ruffled, asymmetrical skirt (sewing tutorial)  



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> \- "me-merci!" = "th-thanks!"  
> \- "n'importe quoi" = "whatever" aka what i say every five minutes  
> \- "le sister squad n’est pas le meme calibre de cette squad!! putain ils sont bien!!" = "the sister squad is not of the same calibre as this one!! fuck they're good!!" (the sister squad is the friendgroup of James Charles, Emma Chamberlain and the Dolan Twins)  
> \- "donc. Je ne m'étais pas attendu que je crierais. merde." = "so. i didn't expect i would cry. shit."  
> \- "fyeuijzokdoejirg mon amis sont miraculeux!!!" = "my friends are miraculous!"  
> \- "...parfois je fait un channel aussi." = "maybe i need to make a channel as well" to which Juleka replies: "Maman dit: jamais" = "mum says: never" aka what my mum says every day.  
> \- "jadore la chanson! très originelle!! jespere que tu vas placer sur spotify!" = "I adore the song! Very original!! I hope you're going to put it on Spotify!"  
> \- "Fais un video avec adrien seulement @LadyBug vous pouvez faire magique!!!" = "Make a video just with Adrien @LadyBug You can make magic!!!"  
> \- "ta gueule" = "shut (the fuck) up"


	3. ChatNoir02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette collab on their own which ends up being a little more personal - emotionally and physically. 
> 
> Obviously, Twitter loses their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm way too invested in this
> 
> edited|not beta'd

‘Name, age, intention.’

 

Startled, Marinette stared at the bell she just rang a second ago. Did it just… talk? Shaking her head, she realised there must be a camera somewhere. Of course, Gabriel Agreste was famous, he probably had ten assistants and a dozen gorilla-like bodyguards. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle, imagining big apes in suits and sunglasses.

 

Oh, right.

 

‘Hi! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’m 16 years old and I’m here to uh,’ hang out wasn’t the proper word, ‘meet Adrien.’ She sent a sweet smile to the bell.

‘Is he aware of your meeting?’

Marinette suppressed an eyeroll. Did she have to show their phone conversations next? Take a DNA test? She was just there to discuss Youtube and hopefully produce two fun videos. Couldn’t the mechanical voice see that she was just a girl, not a terrorising supervillain?

‘Yes.’

No reply came, but ten seconds later the gate opened smoothly, no creak to be heard. Mari was impressed, they must have so many people maintaining the luxurious home.  
As she approached the house, the door opened to reveal a lady with a dark bob and a stern suit. Behind her glasses lay cold eyes and her lips seemed to be perpetually pursed. She had an air of intimidation, and Mari was intimidated.

 

‘Hello, I’m Natalie. I will guide you to Adrien’s room.’

 

Marinette was too overwhelmed to think the oddity through, following her dumbly. Her head jerked around to take it all in: the high ceilings, the marble floors, mahogany doors, crystal chandelier. The lux beauty of the hallway astounded her, realising that Adrien was indeed rich as he was Gabriel’s son. He just seemed so… laid-back, in his videos and in real life.

‘Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,’ a deep, commanding voice said. She stilled, just like Natalie. Turning around, she came face to face with the man she had admired for years, but standing now in front of him, she found herself doubting her adoration.

‘Hello monsieur Agreste,’ she replied, surprised her voice was steady.

The man, tall and demanding, gave her a once-over with scrutiny. Marinette felt exposed, naked to a man she didn’t even know. Was he like this as well with Adrien?

‘I presume you are the girl the internet has been associating with my son?’

Marinette flushed, ‘Uh - - - yes.’

Gabriel didn’t reply nor looked at her again. He sent Natalie a look and the assistant took Marinette’s wrist.

‘Let’s go.’

‘Nice to meet you,’ Mari muttered, swaying her eyes away from the man. Natalie tugged her up the stairs, still not letting go of her arm. The girl scoffed, what was she going to do? Run away? The front door got locked behind her, as if she had walked into her own prison.

 

Did Adrien feel the same way?

 

Natalie knocked on the door at the end of the left wing in the mansion. Faintly, piano was heard. She mustered a smile.

‘Adrien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is here to see you.’

‘Great! Come in!’, his cheery voice said.

Natalie opened the door, and Marinette was greeted with the sight of a room she had a seen a million times before, only now it was _real_. It felt like walking onto the set of your favourite tv-show, realising how much bigger or smaller it was. The computer monitors that were often in the back of his videos, his shiny, black piano, the rad ramps that lined the bedroom door. She looked up, seeing a spiral staircase lead up to an expansive library, filled with books, movies and videogames.

Right, she remembered, he also did video game livestreams. He did similar games like her actually, “Ultimate Mecha Strike 3”, for example.

 

‘Hey,’ he greeted her, big smile on his face. She was struck for a second, frozen by his sparkling eyes and beautiful laugh. Even if she made a breakthrough, realising he was just a human, it still didn’t hinder her from appreciating how handsome he was. And kind. And funny. And talented.

 

Get it together, Mari!

 

‘Hi,’ she waved awkwardly, clutching the straps of her backpack.

‘How are you?’

‘Good, I’m great, I’m super! Truper! Why did I quote ABBA?’, she mumbled the latter, tugging at her hair. She tried another hairstyle today, now two Dutch braids. She wore a red wrap dress, suitable for the warm weather and complementing her skin tone. Mari had analysed his room the day before, preparing for today, and figured she’d pop from the background if she wore red, as there were hardly any warm toned colours in his room.

Adrien laughed at her antics, motioning her to sit next to him on the long, white couch.

‘Ideas,’ he said, getting down to business.

‘Yes,’ she replied, taking out her pink notebook from her backpack. She hesitated for a moment.

‘You’re sure us collabing is fine? I don’t want to explode it even more.’

‘“It” as in?’, Adrien asked, teasing glint in his eye. She rolled her eyes. 

‘You know what I mean: hashtag “LadyNoir”. You have a lot of admirers, Chat Noir.’

‘They created the name?’

‘Yep.’

 

Adrien sighed, ‘Typical. But - anyway. I have a sponsor, Netflix, and they want me to promote their new tv-show so whatever we do for my channel should kind of fit with the theme of the show.’

Marinette’s eyes widened. Wow. Netflix. She had sponsorships before, but never from such a big company. (Although, she did do an ad for Nike once. That was cool.)

‘What’s it about?’

‘It’s about um-’, the sparkle in his eye disappeared, making Mari frown, ‘about a boy who finds a list from his mum who… who just passed away with things she still wanted to do, kind of like a bucket list. An adventure drama show.’

 

Everyone in Paris knew about the disappearance of Emilie Agreste. One moment she was getting a manicure, the next she was gone. No trace, no clues. The only thing she left behind was heartache and doubt. She remembered the news vividly, as that was the time ChatNoir02 didn’t upload for a month. When he came back into the world of Youtube, Adrien didn’t address it, only making a piano tutorial on how to play a piece by Einaudi.  
It had been two years.

 

Marinette shuffled closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She might not be his friend now, but she could be. She wanted to be.

 

‘I have a great song that I think would be a great as a duet for your sponsor.’

Adrien let his heard gaze on the floor fall back on her, softening. His fists loosened.

‘Sorry, I must be horrible company right now.’

‘Don’t apologise!’, she furrowed her brows, trailing her hand down his arm to clutch his. ‘You have every right to feel how you feel right now. Never think you need to justify them!’

He smiled, eyes shining again and mischievous smile overtaking his face, ‘What do you have in mind, My Lady?’

Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien had started to use that nickname when they were texting, as an homage to her username. It was cheesy and a little ridiculous, but if it made him happy, than she was happy to let it slide.

‘That nickname, really?’

‘Yes,’ Adrien leaned closer, ‘now tell me. This cat is curious.’

She quirked an eyebrow, challenging, ‘Didn’t that kill the cat?’

The boy narrowed his eyes, ‘What are you implying?’

‘Are you _dying_ to find out?’

 

Adrien blinked at her for a second. before his smile turned into a full Cheshire grin. ‘Marinette, I think this is the start of beautiful friendship.’

*

They were lucky they had chosen to meet up a few hours before golden hour, as they had finished rehearsing the song by the time golden pools of light littered the room. Adrien’s eyes became even more beautiful, magical almost.

She shook her head. Focus.  
The song was heavy and emotional, not one she did regularly, but it fit the mood of the show. Adrien loved it as well, and it was an easy one to pick up on the piano. Seeing as the lyrics were French and not English, they were both quick to learn the words. The first time Marinette heard the song, she cried, but this time she held it in, even when Adrien’s voice was soaked in pure emotion, blending with hers perfectly. It made her heart flutter: she had never harmonised with someone so seamlessly, and she hoped he felt the same.

At the last moment she undid her braids, sensing it would be better on camera. Marinette ran her fingers through it, and found Adrien staring at her. As she caught his gaze, he turned away.  
The girl blushed, silently sitting down on the piano bench as she watched him set up the camera.

‘Do you need help with anything?’

‘No, it’s fine,’ he said, long fingers moving around his set-up without a hitch. She eyed the camera. It was the newest model from Canon. He hit record.

Adrien sat down next to her, leg brushing against hers.

‘Sorry,’ he whispered, rearranging the sheet music.

‘It’s fine.’

  

‘Welcome back to my channel, black cats!’, Adrien greeted the camera. Marinette waved. ‘I’m here with…’

‘Hey guys, I’m Marinette!’

‘who you may have seen in the video we did for CaraBase’s channel - Nino - two weeks ago. As you may realise, I’m talking in French instead of English since Marinette isn’t as fluent in English as I am, but you’ll see English subtitles at the bottom of this video. Anyway, we decided, since Nino’s video went so well, we’d do one together for our channels. In other great news, we have a sponsor!’

Marinette hooted, earning a laugh from Adrien.

‘Netflix is sponsoring me today to promote their newest tv series “Maman”, which comes out in just two weeks from now in all of Europe. If it does well here, it might even expand to North America. Want to explain what it’s about, Mari?’

Marinette looked at him for a moment, seeing moisture swim in his eyes. She nodded, understanding.

 

(He didn’t need to justify.)

 

‘“Maman” follows the story of Antoine, a young man who finds a letter from his mum who just passed away. The letter is a list of things she had wanted to do before she died, and he decides to do it for her. It’s has some of the best French actors, like Omar Sy and Anouk Aimée. I think I’m going to watch it with Adrien when it comes out,’ she declared the latter rather impulsively, but when she flitted her gaze to him with mild panic, Adrien didn’t seem to mind. He gave her a lopsided smile.

 

Damn, that was attractive.

 

‘It’s a date,’ he winked, joking. ‘In expectation of the series, we decided to cover a song by Louane, called “[Maman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC_ffV--tcE)”. I hope you enjoy.’

_Les rêves s’entassent dans les métros_

_Les grattes-ciel nous regardent de haut_

_Comme un oiseau sous les barreaux_

 

Adrien’s voice was full of despair as he sang along with her. She felt his sadness as he thought of his mum, one who left him broken like glass where the shards were too sharp to pick back up and glue together again.

 

_J'suis pas bien dans ma tête, maman_

_J’ai perdu le goût de la fête, maman_

_Regarde comme ta fille est faite, maman_

_J'trouve pas d'sens à ma quête maman_

 

As he played the last notes, done by one hand, she took his free one, squeezing it.

‘That was beautiful,’ she said when it was over, not caring how her comment was being recorded and he’d see that again in a few hour. She didn’t care because she meant it and she felt like he needed to know that. His voice was beautiful, but his honesty whilst singing as well.

He was a beautiful boy, and she couldn’t help herself crushing on him. Hard.

‘Thank you,’ he mumbled, shy. Marinette had never seen him shy in his videos, a little surprised by this new side of him. His eyes locked with her surprised one, and he grinned at her expression.

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Am I _that_ pale?’

The last rays of golden light highlighted his prominent cheekbones, lips red from singing. The sky was clear, but she felt like she experienced a _coup de foudre_.     

Marinette giggled. ‘In comparison to me, yes.’

Adrien rolled his eyes, amused. His focus went back to the camera.

‘Thank you guys so much for watching! Mari, thank you for joining me today.’

‘No problem.’

‘On Marinette’s channel we did…’. Shit. They hadn’t discussed that yet.

 

‘Boyfriend does my makeup!’, she blurted, flushing red right after, ‘As in friend, who is a boy, does my makeup.’

‘Right,’ Adrien drawled, scratching the back of his neck, ‘anyway, don’t forget to check out Netflix’s new show “Maman”, give this video a like if you enjoyed it and if you want to see more of me in the future, subscribe! Bye guys!’

‘Bye!’

 

He reached over, stopping the recording. ‘That was great! Can’t believe we got that at the first try!’, he beamed, melting Marinette from the inside out. Why was he so handsome?! ‘But uh, “Friend does my makeup”?’

Marinette smiled sheepishly. ‘Yeah, hehe. That was spontaneous. But I mean,’ she turned her head, looking into his ensuite bathroom that came straight out of a five star hotel. ‘Your bathroom is beautiful and has great lighting. It’s also filmed in less than an hour. An hour max.’

‘You have makeup with you?’, Adrien asked, surprised.

‘Always.’ She was a girly girl, nothing wrong there. Marinette loved touching up her lipstick durout the day, or playing with new eyeshadow palettes on her friends during lunch. She wasn’t a master at it, like James Charles or Nikkie Tutorials, but she liked it nonetheless.

She _did_ master winged liner. (And she was proud of it.)

Without a word, Adrien took the tripod with the camera from the piano and brought it to the bathroom, Marinette in tow. She snatched her backpack on the way in.

The bathroom was truly something to be jealous of. It was nearly as big as her own room!

She dumped her makeup bag on the counter at the sink, marvelling at how reflective the marble was. Adrien scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

 

‘Yeah, it’s a little much for one person.’

Marinette didn’t reply, merely grinned. She turned to him, crossing her arms. ‘Have you ever done makeup?’

‘I’ve had people put makeup on me,’ Adrien shrugged, ‘I know some products. Do we need some chairs?’ 

Marinette nodded, appreciative of his initiative. It was always awkward to ask for stuff in someone else’s home. ‘Okay, good. I’ll just keep my eyes closed, and maybe… maybe we can talk about the LadyNoir situation?’, she managed to say the words without a blushing. ‘That it’s funny.’

Adrien came back into the room, nodding thoughtfully. ‘Yeah, that’s cool for me.’ I’ll keep Twitter open then. Can you handle the camera for a second?’

 

Ten minutes, their set-up was perfect, both comfortable in their chair.  
‘We’re in focus,’ he hit record, ‘Go ahead My Lady.’

 

She rolled her eyes, affectionately. ‘Thank you, _chaton_.’

 

Adrien stared at her in surprise. Mari grinned.

‘Hey guys! As you can see, I’m not in my room. I’m in ChatNoir02’s _bathroom_!’

‘Bow chica bow bow.’ 

Marinette guffawed, eyes crinkling. ‘We’re going to do the “friend does my makeup”-challenge. How do you think you’ll do, Adrien?’

‘It’s been put on me since I was a baby,’ Adrien held his finger to his chin, ‘I think I’ll be fine.’

‘I think you won’t be.’

‘Wanna bet?’

‘With what?’, Marinette giggled, not used to veering off topic in her intro.

‘If I do a good job, which I will because I’m pretty great at everything,’ Adrien boasted, ‘You’ll have to tell me how you always win at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.’ Unbelievable how boisterous his personality became when the camera was on. It was like he became the sneaky, grinning black cat.

 

Wait a minute.

 

‘You watch my livestreams?’, Mari asked, bewildered. She didn’t even know he had heard of her before meeting at Nino’s place.

A hint of pink appeared on Adrien’s face. ‘Uh – yeah.’

She crinkled her nose, saying the words before she could hold herself back.

‘You’re cute.’

Marinette froze. _What did she just do_? Of course, she had been able to not babble and say something stupid but now, when the camera was _on_ , she decided to act like _une folle_.     
Either Adrien ignored her comment, or he was deaf, but he moved on.

‘What happens if you win?’

‘Well, that would mean you did a terrible job,’ Marinette snapped out of it, hoping her red face had calmed down. ‘If I win, I’ll do your makeup and we’ll go to a café where everyone can see you.’

Adrien groaned. ‘Please not.’

‘Good luck, Adrien,’ Mari said sweetly, closing her eyes. ‘All the items are displayed in front of us and we covered the mirrors with towels for now so I don’t accidentally see myself. Do your magic.’

Adrien exhaled deeply, making Marinette chuckle. ‘What will you start with?’

 

‘Uh – fond de teint?’

 

‘Yes!’, she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

 

Expecting to feel a foundation brush gliding across her face, she was met with his soft, cold fingers. She gasped. ‘No brushes?’

‘I have no clue how to use those, Mari.’

‘Oh my God.’

‘Speaking of things I have no clue about,’ Mari smiled, appreciating his smooth segue, ‘who made the hashtag LadyNoir?’

She laughed, ‘I have no idea, but it’s creative. What have you seen?’

‘I’ve seen some video edits on Instagram from our cover with Nino mixed with photo’s from our Instagram. It’s those super-fast paced videos.’

‘Yeah, I’ve seen them. You’re all very talented,’ Mari moved her head to the camera eyes still closed.

‘ _Merde_! Don’t move your head! I don’t want to mess up.’ The girl sighed, she’d have to bleep that out. ‘Okay, I did your font de teint. Next is...’, he trailed of, unsure. Marinette bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

‘Cat got your tongue?’, she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Mari had no idea how she became so comfortable with him so quickly, or how she was able to subtly flirt her way through this video without flushing red, but whatever magic made her calm, she thanked it. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn’t see, like how people dared to speak their mind more online as there was a screen between them and the world. Perhaps she became braver with her eyes closed.      

‘Excuse me, _I’m_ supposed to make the puns!’

‘Concealer, Adrien.’ She ignored his exclaim, ‘The next step is concealer.’

It was silent for a moment. ‘Why would I use fond de teint again but just in a smaller tube?’

‘I’m not going to help you anymore. My service is done.’

‘Marinette.’

‘Ye- No.’

‘Please,’ Adrien dragged, and she felt his voice closer than usual. Marinette stiffened.

 

Okay, maybe she wasn’t _completely_ unaffected.

The closer he got the her, the more she smelled him. He wasn’t wearing a cologne per se (which was surprising, since he had an entire line of fragrances under the name of his father’s brand. Who knew if he even had any hand in making the scent.), but he just smelled like… well, him. A hint of him and deodorant and sweat and something that was inherently _boy_. It was comforting.

 

Marinette placed her chin on her hand as it leaned on the counter, shaking her head with amusement. A swipe of cold marked her nose. 

‘Was that the concealer?’, she giggled.

‘Yup,’ he quipped, rubbing it in with his finger. Marinette was almost certain she was going to treat him on a coffee in an hour, smirking her way down the street when his face would be smudged with blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. 

‘I think it’s a little odd, to be honest,’ Marinette said, going back to the main topic. She drummed her fingers on the counter. ‘How people just assume things when two people of a different gender film together.’

There was a pause. ‘I understand it though. It’s like watching a movie. You see two attractive people singing a love song together – I’d think the same too, maybe subconsciously.’ The clever answer made Marinette smile, as it showcased the eloquence of his words like during his movie reviews and analysis’s. Above all, she preferred to watch those from him: it was exciting hearing a different perspective on her favourite anime with meaningful opinions that were rooted in knowledge. He did his research, something Marinette appreciated. Adrien seemed like a goof sometimes – from the two times she’s met him, that is – but he had work ethic.

 

Attend.

(Marinette had to talk with Alya about this, but every time a cute guy talked to her, – Adrien – she felt her IQ drop to ten. Was that even normal? Shouldn’t it be the opposite, instead of babbling like an idiot?)

 

Did he just call her… attractive?

 

Marinette tried to not go into overdrive, babbling and blubbering like a fool. He could’ve meant it hypothetically. Or that they were both conventionally nice-looking people. Marinette knew she wasn’t ugly, but to call herself attractive…

 

‘Uh… well… I… me…,’ yup. There it was. The babbling. Alya would kick her right now.

Adrien laughed. _Great_.     

‘I get that,’ she tried again, ‘but after more than a decade of Youtube, you’d think people realised by now that we are actual human beings. Not a couple on a show they can ship.’

 

‘It’s not harmful though.’

 

‘No. But it could’ve been. What if one of us was totally weirded out by it? Or embarrassed? Or had a boyfriend or girlfriend? I’d be annoyed if millions of people wished that my boyfriend would be with someone else.’

‘You have a boyfriend?’ It came out surprised. Mari didn’t know whether to be offended or not, as she couldn’t see his body language. She rested on a careful frown.

‘No,’ she smiled, ‘I meant it hypothetically.’ She quickly changed the direction of the conversation as she felt pressure on her eyelids. ‘What if we made our own ship edit?’ Marinette grinned when Adrien laughed at her proposal.

‘That’s a little narcissistic, no?’

‘We’re Youtubers because we felt like we had something important to say that required using our name and face.’ Mari crossed her arms, matter-of-fact, ‘I think we are a little narcissistic.’

‘Touché, LadyBug. You know, I think _luck_ is on my side today. Maybe that _coccinelle_ bracelet has something to do with it?’

‘Really,’ Mari groaned, ‘Another pun?’

‘Merely using my extensive knowledge, Mari.’ She loved it when he said her name.

‘Could you open your eyes? I can’t do the mascara when they’re closed.’

Marinette opened her eyes, momentarily frozen by their close proximity. Adrien was right there, in front of her. No respectable distance. He was in front of her nose in pure concentration with furrowed brows.

‘Do-don’t poke m-m-my eyes out,’ she stuttered, whispering. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He was too close, too close for her to act normally, like he didn’t affect her and make her heart stammer irregularly.

Closed eyes made her indeed braver.

Marinette bit the inside of her lower lip, supressing the urges to lean in.

 

‘Don’t worry,’ he whispered, gently grabbing her chin and tilting it upwards. ‘I’ve seen the makeup artists do it before at girls.’

 

‘Do you like modelling?’, _keep the conversation going, Marinette_. Don’t think about how incredibly handsome he was, or how soft his touch on her skin was. Don’t imagine what if would be like if his fingers roamed her waist or hair. Don’t think about his smile and humour and dumb puns that secretly made her happy. Don’t think about how eloquent he was with words, probably due to great home-schooling.

He was a human being that deserved to be respected first, her friend second, and a potential romantic interest third.      

 

(Don’t think about his lips and the breath that emitted from his onto hers.)

 

‘Yes,’ Adrien answered automatically, moving from her left eye to her right one. Marinette felt that he had applied it thickly and involuntarily made a face. He snorted.

‘What?’, he didn’t lean back.

‘I can tell you um- put on many layers.’

‘Isn’t that the point? Why would you want it to be natural if you put on makeup anyway?’, Adrien fired back, tearing his gaze of her and rummaging through the products on the table. She felt like she could breathe again.

Marinette cocked her head, ‘There’s a right way to put on heavy makeup.’

Adrien ignored her comment, instead, ‘I’m almost done.’ His eyes glittered with pride.  
She got excited, forgetting for a second he still hadn’t backed down. Adrien picked a rosy tube, liquid lipstick, opened it and grabbed her chin again. When he boy scrunched his nose in an adorable manner, Marinette just wanted to kiss him right then and there.

‘Sorry if it gets on your teeth.’

‘No worries,’ she breathed, quickly inhaling a gulp of air as he got into her space again. She wanted to remain still.

As the applicator glided across her lips, her eyes discovered new parts of his face. There was a sprinkle of faint freckles on the bridge of his nose, remnants from the chubby-cheeked toddler days. His left eye was slightly bigger than is right one, yet his iris was greener in his right one, the left one more mixed with brown and yellow. He had dark lashes despite being a natural blonde. He had impurities at the periphery of his face, probably due to sweat and the fact that sometimes, even an extensive Korean skin care routine couldn’t temper the last waves of puberty. He had a mole on his right ear, often covered by his hair but visible when he moved a certain way.  
The slight imperfections made Marinette smile.

‘Done,’ he put the cap back onto the tube, placing it down resolutely.

Marinette clapped her hands together, not only because she was curious, but also to deviate her thoughts from the obvious. She was crushing harder on Adrien than ever before. He hadn’t backed down either, still in her personal bubble. Maybe he didn’t realise it, or was a touchy person.

But then he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, which had fallen out of the bun she had made before they started filming. ‘I think I did well!’

Marinette gulped, knowing she wouldn’t be able to speak for at least five seconds. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him, playfully. ‘R-really? Pull away the towels! I’m curious!’

With a sense of flair, Adrien removed the towels. Marinette gasped.

And then guffawed, nearly falling of her high stool.

He did horribly.  
Her eyelashes were one big, black clump, lipstick out of the lines, eyeshadow weirdly placed and not blended at _all_. The foundation was streaky and the black liner was wobbly on the eyes _and_ he made faux freckles with it as well! Pitch black freckles on her cheeks.

 

‘What?’, he asked, genuinely confused.

 

‘How,’ Mari wheezed, ‘can you do so poorly when you’ve seen makeup artists do it constantly? I mean, the fake freckles?’

‘Creative liberty,’ he quipped, dismissing it. ‘I think I did _great_ , Mari. Are you sure _you’re_ doing it well?’

‘I’m no James Charles, but I know a poorly blended eye look when I see one,’ she stuck her tongue out, easing the situation.

Adrien groaned. ‘Wait… are you going to do my makeup now?’ Marinette giggled, grabbing a makeup wipe and letting her hair fall out of the bun. From the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien follow the movement.      

 

‘I will make you the prettiest boy of Paris, chaton.’

 

*

 

Marinette was vlogging their way to a nearby coffee shop. After his transformation, they safely made it out of the house without his father or Natalie noticing (they scared her shitless, and Adrien said they wouldn’t like it if he went out like this. She didn’t dare to question why he did it anyway, knowing through everything she’d seen today that the relationship between Gabriel and Adrien wasn’t the best.) and hit the streets. Marinette nor Adrien has a vlog camera, so she used her phone. The quality wouldn’t be great, but it could do.

 

‘How’re you feeling?’, Mari asked, grinning from ear to ear.

 

‘Exposed. But…’, he sidled up next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder as they kept walking. Marinette tried to ignore the looks sent their way, looks for the absurdity of the boy’s makeup and looks for the fact that the Adrien Agreste had his arm around a girl that wasn’t a Parisian socialite. (Contrary to what her followers might think, Marinette wasn’t a “celebrity” like Adrien. She kept to herself and sometimes did sponsorships. Nothing more.) ‘You’re paying for my drink, right.’

 

‘Of course,’ Marinette blushed, ‘I think I’ve put you through enough already.’

 

Adrien looked at her a second longer than necessary, smiling. If his makeup wasn’t ridiculous, her blush would’ve deepened, but how could she take him seriously when he had red, overlined lips, rainbow eyeshadow, exaggerated blush and kohl liner down to his cheekbones?

 

‘Thanks, Mari.’

 

‘I like that nickname,’ she blurted, unable to stop herself.

 

‘Good,’ Adrien seemed satisfied, ‘than I’ll continue using it.’

 

They entered the aforementioned coffee shop, Adrien racing to a table at the back of the shop, away from snickering Parisians. He mouthed the words “ _un café noir_ ” at her. Marinette nodded.

 

‘I liked this collab,’ she said when she placed the drinks on their table. For him his coffee, for her the green tea. Her camera was pointed at him.

 

‘Me too,’ Adrien replied, eyes crinkling. She decided to stop recording now. Sometimes moments didn’t need to captured, but experienced.

They clicked their mugs.

 

* * *

 

 

**Maman – Louane (cover) ft. LadyBug**

  * **10M views**



**boy_friend does my makeup! ft. chairnoir02**

  * **8.2M views**



*****

**James**

Their voices are magical. Thank god he put subtitles!

 

**Andrea**

Ils ne sont pas normal ! PUTAIN ALLÉ LADYBUG ET ADRIEN !! COMMENCE UN BAND !! et jpense que vos voix sont apte à la chanson « rewrite the stars »

 

**Nino**

Je suis très très très fier RAPPELLE MOI ADRIEN

 

**Alya**

Bon. Jsuis une ladynoir shipper 😉 CEST UNE BLAGUE MARII

 

 **Addison**  
Il est très gentil avec elle. Ahh mon cœur !! un coup de foudre, nest-pas ?

 

 **Maria  
**javais souhaité que mon ptt ami faisait mon maquillage mais uhhhh peut-etre pas

 

**Antoine**

Jadore les deux videos !! jadore les collabs !!

 

**Penelope**

Ugh, why does Adrien even look good when he has terrible makeup on? Feuijozeflhbnrf life’s not fair. Great vid though mari but you didn’t convince me you weren’t a couple. Rather the opposite actually.

 

*

 

**James Charles                                                                                                                         FOLLOWING  
@jamescharles**

Sister Marinette mentioned me in her video! Life is complete. @lady_marinette

 

 **ethma is real  
** **@katarinax002**  


#LadyNoir … c’est tout. @lady_marinette @adrien_agreste_official

 

 **LADYBUG Y’ALL**  
**@melanierichard**  
  
uhhh j’adore ??? Ladynoir ??? thats it for my french but seriously they are adorable. They MUST be dating @lady_marinette @adrien_agreste_official #LadyNoir

 

**Louane                                                                                                                                      FOLLOWING  
@Louane**

Merci beaucoup @lady_marinette @adrien_agreste_official pour le cover de « Maman » La chanson est très spéciale pour moi et vous avez faire une belle réédition. Merci merci merci

 

 **olivia**  
**@olivia_shawnmendes**  
  
JUST DATE ALREADY I MEAN DO WE HAVE TO SMASH YOUR FACES TOGETHER OR SOMETHING???? SMH @lady_marinette @adrien_agreste_official #LadyNoir #LadyNoir #WeDidNotAskForASlowBurn #ByeByeEthmaHelloLadyNoir    

 

** Worldwide Trends **

**Donald Trump**

300K Tweets

**Infinity War**

280K Tweets

**#LadyNoir**

275K Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS  
> \- "maman" = "mom"  
> \- Omar Sy and Anouk Aimée are actual French actors who are incredible! Omar is still very active whilst Anouk is not but she's like 80 so I mean... But definitely check their work out!  
> \- "Maman" by Louane is about how she has lost her direction in life as her mum's dead. Louane is an orphan, having lost both her parents in her late teenage years, so this song is very personal and emotional. I cry every time I hear it.  
> \- "coup de foudre" = "love at first sight" but also it's used when lightening strikes.  
> \- "font de teint" = "foundation"  
> \- "merde" = "shit"  
> \- "Attend" = "Wait"  
> \- "coccinelle" = "ladybug"  
> \- "un café noir" = "a black coffee"
> 
> Comments are slightly off because we're on the internet
> 
> \- "Ils ne sont pas normal ! PUTAIN ALLÉ LADYBUG ET ADRIEN !! COMMENCE UN BAND !! et jpense que vos voix sont apte à la chanson « rewrite the stars »" = "They are not normal! Fuck come on ladybug and adrien!! start a band!! and i think your voices suit the song "rewrite the stars"  
> \- "Je suis très très très fier RAPPELLE MOI ADRIEN" = "I'm really, really, really, really proud. Call me back, Adrien!"  
> \- "Bon. Jsuis une ladynoir shipper 😉 CEST UNE BLAGUE MARII" = "So/Good. I'm a ladynoir shipper. It's a joke, Mari"  
> \- Il est très gentil avec elle. Ahh mon cœur !! un coup de foudre, nest-pas ? = "He is very gentle with her. Ahh my heart!! Love at first sight, is it not?"  
> \- "javais souhaité que mon ptt ami faisait mon maquillage mais uhhhh peut-etre pas" = "i had wished that my boyfriend did my makeup but uhhhh maybe not"  
> \- "Jadore les deux videos !! jadore les collabs !!" = "I adore the two videos!! I adore the collabs!!"  
> \- "c'est tout" = "that's all/it."  
> \- "Merci beaucoup pour le cover de « Maman » La chanson est très spéciale pour moi et vous avez faire une belle réédition. Merci merci merci" = Thank you so much for the cover of "Maman". The song is very special to me and you have made a beautiful rendition. Thank you, thank you, thank you."


	4. Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet which Nino had lost takes place, Adrien decides to be affectionate and Marinette spirals into inner monolgues such as: "He loves me, he loves me not." 
> 
> And Twitter is being Twitter, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i'm not great at dialogue. n'importe quoi. i also have zero time because i like making my life as busy as possible :)))
> 
> edited|not beta'd  
> translations at the end notes
> 
> Thank you for supporting this short multichap fic, it's been a pleasure :)

‘Fold it sideways,’ Marinette said, focusing solely on her screen as her hands from two days ago make the movement she had just described. Going back to her roots, Marinette had decided of recording a sewing tutorial again. After the chaotic weeks of collaborating, it'd be nice to go back to what she knew best. What she did best.

Which were asymmetrical skirts, if you must know.

But that didn't mean she hadn't hung out with Adrien.

It was nice to have a YouTube friend other than Nino (who was _constantly_ with Alya), who she could ask for advice and confide in with her troubles. What they did wasn't easy sometimes, and Marinette was grateful to have found a like-minded person. But they also just… watched movies, in which she helped him make a review or analysis afterwards, or he asked her to tag along to a photo shoot, in which she could film some behind the scenes stuff. Or she learned him reach his falcetto, which meant he had a wider range of songs to choose from. Or how she taught him the basics of sewing after he had watched her film a tutorial with wonder and confusion.

 

(“How did you… how is that suddenly _that_?!”

“A wizard never reveals his secrets… Or, you know, a ladybug.”

“That's a _clawful_ joke.”      

“And that isn't?!”)

 

‘Make the sure the pattern is lined correctly,’ Marinette instructed, speaking close to the mic. She recently upgraded hers, immensely improving the quality of her voice-overs.

 

They hadn't filmed together though, as Ophélie didn't want to blow the whole thing out of proportion.

‘It's great that you have made a new friend,’ she had said nearly two weeks ago over the phone, ‘but don't collab with him for a while, please. If it gets too big, and it _will_ if we continue at this pace, and one of you starts dating someone, it could end badly. _D'accord_?’

Her heart had sunken to the bottom of her stomach, swallowing hard as the realisation hit her that _yes_ , Adrien was allowed to date someone and yes, that someone would probably not be her. Even with her being able to treat him normally, he was _still_ the most desired teen model of Europe who was multitalented across sports, arts and academics.

Ergo, Adrien Agreste was out of her league. Merde, he wasn't even in her solar system!

‘Yes,’ Mari had muttered, ‘of course. Ciao.’

‘Au revoir !’

 

‘Sew it with a standard stitch,’ Marinette continued, her eyes drawing to her phone as it lit up, showcasing: “One new text message from ADRIEN”

This voice-over couldn’t be done quicker, she felt herself groaning. Luckily for her, it was. It was one of her easy sewing tutorials. She went from easy to intermediate to advanced, although frankly, she didn't find herself advanced enough to call her tutorials advanced either.

It had gotten a lot of views though, if that was worth anything. 

The girl hit stop, saved the audio to her computer and dove to her phone, making a promise to herself to edit the video further after dinner.

 

 **nino said he's going to fulfill his bet NOW**  
**WE HAVE TO BE THERE MY LADY  
** **SOMEONE HAS TO VLOG IT**

 

Marinette giggled.

 

 **SO MUCH EXCITEMENT  
** **where is he?**

 

 **don't sass me**  
**only cats are allowed to do that  
** **they're on a date on the 7th arrondissement**

 

**i can be there in like 30 minutes by metro**

 

**Or by car**

 

 **I don't know if you know this but I'm 16**  
**I can't drive  
** **nor do my parents have a car**

 

**Your parents don't have car??**

 

**The metro and the train chaton**

 

 **Whatever**  
**I know you can't drive  
** **But look outside**

 

Marinette froze. What.

Slowly, she turned around, as if she expected Adrien to appear out of thin air. Mari turned back to her computer, peeking out of the window behind it. Nothing.  
But then her eyes caught movement outside from her right. Marinette gasped when she looked through the round window at her chaise longue.

There Adrien stood, big Cheshire grin on his face as his eyes were covered by his phone. He must be filming her startled expression.

‘Hello, my Lady,’ eyes glinting with mischief even from a few stories high, ‘care for a ride?’

Marinette stared at him, speechless. Adrien lived in the 7th, between La Défense and l’Arc de Triomphe, due to his father being a businessman. Her home was next to Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, the other side of town.

He rode here, not for YouTube, but to film his friend declare his love to his girlfriend for the second time. Because he wanted her with him, even though he could've easily filmed it himself and not wasted time and just stayed in his own district.

Adrien wanted Marinette there with him.

She came to her senses. ‘Uh, g-give me an hour- I mean a minute!’, she slammed her window shut.

Marinette raced to her closet, jumping out of her sweatpants and camisole and switching it for a [pretty, blue dress](https://www.asos.com/kiss-the-sky/kiss-the-sky-button-up-cami-dress-in-galaxy-print/prd/9444151?clr=blue&SearchQuery=&cid=8799&gridcolumn=4&gridrow=15&gridsize=4&pge=1&pgesize=72&totalstyles=162) that matched her irises. She took her messy bun down, combed through her hair with her fingers, put on white sneakers and raced downstairs, not even waiting to kiss her parents on the cheek.

Her pounding steps came to a halt when she came face to face with a bright eyed Adrien, wearing a simple, buttoned shirt, trousers and boat shoes. She made a mental note for a video idea: “transforming my friend into a skater!”

‘Hi!’, she squeaked, ‘I didn't… I did not expect that.’

‘Don't worry about it. Also I posted your reaction on my Instagram story.’

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, playfully angered whilst still trying to calm her erratic heart.

 

_He came all the way to see her!_

 

‘Of course, you did.’

Adrien ignored her comment, instead opening the car door for her. She nodded at him, closing the space between them as she stepped inside. Marinette couldn't help but blush. It was all a little bit too much for her to handle.

Adrien stepped inside on the other side, giving his driver instructions to go back to the 7th. The man gave the boy a weird look, but complied after a second. He - wait a minute, the bodyguards did look like gorillas! - must be just as confused as she was. The driver clicked on a button, making a black divider go up between the kids and him.

‘That's Laurent,’ Adrien whispered, ‘my driver and bodyguard.’

‘He’s uh-’, Marinette tried to find a compliment, ‘intimidating. Which is probably a good thing.’

Adrien laughed, before picking up his camera to record again. ‘I have picked up my partner in crime,’ he said. Marinette assumed he had filmed beforehand explaining he was going to pick her up. She rolled her eyes.

‘You always have a flair for dramatics, chaton.’

‘How do you think this'll go?’

‘Alya is a no-nonsense kind of girl, but she also hates PDA. I think she's going to be unimpressed while simultaneously be embarrassed.’

‘Do you think she's going to kiss him?’, Adrien asked wiggling his eyebrows. He zoomed in on her, and she pushed the lense away laughing. After their trip to the coffee shop a few weeks ago, Adrien had invested in a vlogging camera as he discovered he quite liked that more chilled format. He might try it full time once he moved out.

‘No way, I think she's even going to push his lips away!’, Marinette exclaimed, remembering how it was before Nino and Alya started dating. It was a lot of push and pull: Alya playing hard to get, Nino investing time in other girls to get a rise out of Alya, but dancing around each other (literally and figuratively) at parties. It had been a maddening five months, but eventually they had lain all their cards on the table and confessed, which led them to probably be the happiest couple of Paris.

‘Want to bet on it?’

She quirked her eyebrow, intrigued. ‘What do you have with bets?’

Adrien shrugged, repeating his question.

‘Okay,’ Marinette said after a moment of deliberation. ‘If I win, you have to buy me chocolate from the chocolatier on Boulevard Saint-Germain.’

Adrien snorted. ‘Easy. But if _I_ win, which I will, you…,’ his eyes flitted across the car, as if the answers were hidden between the leather. His gaze landed back on her, hesitant. She stilled. Adrien regained his confidence after a second, smiling. ‘If I win you will have to kiss me.’

 

What.

 

‘Uh…’, if she said yes, would that imply that she had a crush on him? But if she said no, it would look like she’d be repulsed by him which was far from the truth! But if she didn’t say anything at all, she’d just be staring at him like _une folle_! What did it even mean for him? Was he just joking? Hoping she’d see through the humour in his eyes and realise he was just messing with her? Or was he serious? Did he actually want to kiss her? Did that mean he liked her?

 _Oh my God, does Adrien like me?_ , her mind shrieked, still unable to form words as she was crashing from the question.  
He probably didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable, but what was she expected to reply? If she was too eager, she’d have no more cards to play, if she was aloof, he’d know something was up. There was no room for her. Maybe that was his plan though… wait, did that mean he liked her?

 

Adrien lowered his camera, concerned and guilty. ‘I’m sorry, Mari, I didn’t mean to ma-’

 

‘No!’, she held her hands out, ‘I- um, sure,’ the girl collected herself, smiling, ‘The bet is on. I _really_ want that chocolate.’    

His eyes glinted, happy. ‘Good.’

_Oh my god, there was a chance Adrien was going to kiss me, oh my god, there was a chance Adrien was going to kiss me, oh my god, there was a chance Adrien was going to kiss me, oh my god, there was a chance Adrien was going to kiss me, oh my god, there was a chance Adrien was going to kiss me, oh my god, there was a chance Adrien was going to kiss me._

 

*

 

Ten minutes later, the driver turned into the 7th, dropping them off at the side of the street and racing away, presumably back to the Agreste mansion. Marinette played with her fingers, trying to keep the nervous emotions of her features as if she hadn’t been freaking out. Just be calm, she chided, focus on Alya and Nino.

 

Speaking of the couple.

 

‘Okay, Nino dropped his location,’ Adrien said to her as well as his camera. People sent them odd looks, but Adrien ignored them. He was probably used to it. Marinette lowered her eyes though. ‘They’re in Champ-de-Mars.’

Marinette rose her eyebrows, ‘That’s a really big park, Adrien.’

He puffed his lips, shrugging, ‘We can track them,’ he took her hand nonchalantly. ‘Let’s go!’

Marinette ignored the squeals that wanted to emit from her lips and instead focused on the warmth of his hand and how it moulded with hers. They were soft, yet his fingertips slightly callous. His hands were bigger than hers as well, and it made her feel…  
She couldn’t put a word on it. Safe? Loved? Immensely happy? Fuzzy?  
With her mind wandering, Marinette involuntarily squeezed his hand, but before she could regret the decision and curse herself into a different dimension, he squeezed back, finding her gaze and smiling.

Marinette fell in step with him, confident. They both liked the touch, so why should she question it?

They entered the park. The times Marinette had been there (which wasn’t often. Contrary to popular belief, Parisians that didn’t live close by the Eiffel tower didn’t go out of their way to see it. It was just part of the landscape, like a mountain in the Alps or skyscrapers in New York.) it had been crowded with tourists and travel buses. At four in the afternoon outside of peak season, the park was serene, simply filled with people walking their dog, jogging, or sunbathing.

 

Or declaring their love to their girlfriend. For a second time.

 

The hold on her hand tightened. ‘If we turn the corner, we’ll see them!’, Adrien grinned, showing his screen. Marinette matched his look, starting to get excited as well. Nino had said over text to Adrien he was going to wait till four so Adrien could film it, and they were right on time.

Marinette held his phone as he took out his camera, holding it close to his face and sputtering words. ‘Okay, guys, we’re in the park, Nino and Alya are just around the corner, she doesn’t know we’re here. What do you think we should do, Mari?’, he asked, pointing the device to her.

‘Hide behind a tree? Keep distance?’, she proposed, staring over the camera at him.

‘ _Purrfect_.’

‘Shut. Up.’

Adrien took her hand again, as if that was a thing they did, and pulled her around the corner. He leant against the tree, capturing the couple on camera.

‘There they are!’, he whispered excitedly, zooming in. Marinette rolled her eyes fondly. Of all the things she never expected to do, it was spying on her friends for a video with ChatNoir02.

‘When do you think he’ll strike?’, she asked.

‘I’m not sure, it’s already three past - - - wait.’

Nino had stood up, seemingly asking Alya to remain on the bench. Her eyebrows were quirked, ready to affectionately ridicule his antics whilst he had a lopsided smile on his face.

Marinette clapped her hands together, ‘It’s happening!’

‘Shh!’

 

‘Alya!’, Nino bellowed, sitting down on one knee. Instantaneously, he attracted the attention of passer-byers, halting them in their steps. One girl even pointed to herself in confusion, before she realised that no, it was a different Alya.

Her best friend’s eyes widened, realising where this was going. Her hands were already out to stop him.  
‘I wanted to tell you that you are more precious to me than all the suns, moons and stars combined in the entire universe. You’re vibrant, keeping me star struck as you keep on impressing me with your intelligence and wit. You keep surprising me, and I wish to be surprised by you for as long as we live,’ Nino serenaded, even touching Marinette. She cooed. ‘I just wanted to say… I love you Alya Césaire!’, Nino dove in for a kiss, but before he could reach her lips, Alya pressed his nose.

‘Are you done?’

Nino grinned, locking eyes with Adrien and Marinette. ‘Yes.’ The girl followed his gaze, gasping as she saw the pair huddled behind a tree. Marinette giggled.

‘Why am I not surprised?’, Alya commented when she stomped over to them, Nino in tow.

‘Did you like it?’, Nino asked. She rolled her eyes.

‘ _Tu es un fou, mais tu es mon fou, mon cher_.’ Nino grinned at that, looping his arm around Alya’s waist. Marinette suddenly realised something.

‘Aha!’, she yelled, pointing at Adrien with a smug face. On one hand, she was a little disappointed she didn’t have an excuse to kiss him. But mostly, she was relieved. Relieved that a kiss between them wasn’t forged through a bet, that their friendship wasn’t potentially ruined.

If she ever had the chance to kiss him, it had to happen naturally. No bets, no camera, no clickbait-y thumbnail. Just them.

Adrien looked confused for a second, before realisation dawned upon him. He grumbled. ‘I guess I’ll buy you chocolate, then. Marinette clapped her hands together.

‘What?’, Nino asked, with Alya’s brows furrowed as well.

‘We had a bet,’ Marinette explained, ‘if Alya deflected Ninos kiss, he’d buy me chocolate.’

Alya tilted her head, ‘What would’ve happened if Nino _did_ kiss me?’

Adrien opened his mouth, but Marinette impulsively slammed her hand on his lips. ‘Nothing!’, she squeaked, turning red. Alya gave her a look, and with the force of sheer friendship, Marinette sent her the message.

Alya’s lips parted in surprise, amusement glinting in her expression. Mari nodded.

 

‘What just happened?’

‘I don’t know, dude.' 

‘Private girl talk, Nino.’

‘Babe, you didn’t - you didn’t even talk!’

Marinette shrugged. ‘Girl power.’

‘Exactly.’

Nino ruffled his hand through his buzzcut, which was beginning to grow out into cute, little curls. He looked done. Marinette giggled, squeaking again when Adrien took hold of her hand and waved their friends goodbye.

‘Wha-’

Adrien winked at her, shutting her up entirely. ‘If we want to get that chocolate, we have to go now. Stores are closing soon.’

 

*

 

Marinette fell onto her bed with a huff, plastic bag in hand. She didn’t know how long she could keep up the act that she wasn’t interested in Adrien, and that she didn’t want to kiss him, because she did. Very much.  
She sat up, grabbing the two boxes of chocolates out of the bag and opening one. There was no heartbreak, but Mari felt like she deserved this.

 

The first chocolate plopped between her lips.

 

Firstly, she felt guilty. Ophélie had asked her - no, _begged_ her not to film with Adrien for a while to prevent things growing out of proportion. But here she was, an hour after the event with a bet on camera about _kissing_! Ophélie would be so mad… she couldn’t bear letting her manager down. They hadn’t even been partners for two months!

Secondly, she was jeopardising her friendship with Adrien by acting like a goof. What if he watched his material too intently while editing, and saw all the signs leading to her dumb crush? She had been blushing constantly! Marinette would be surprised if she heard anything from him after this.

 

A third piece of chocolate melted in her mouth.

 

Why was love _so hard_? Marinette groaned again, falling back on her bed. The chocolate may have mended her heart a little, but she yearned nothing more than to hold his hands again. His warm hands that weren’t clammy and fit just right. She wanted to feel the softness of his hair and trace the faint freckles on the bridge of his nose.

It was embarrassingly obsessive… but he didn’t seem to mind, which confused Mari even more.

Her phone chimed. Twice.

 

adrien  
**wanna hang out tomorrow?**

 

alya  
**im in your living room and im coming up right now**

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. Quickly shooting a “sure!” to Adrien (because she couldn’t help herself, even _after_ wallowing in self-doubt.)  

Alya’s head popped up from the floor. ‘Mari! He was going to kiss you?’

The girl nodded fervently. ‘I know! Does that mean he… you know…’

‘You can say it out loud, M,’ Alya grinned, crossing her arms as she leaned against the steps to Mari’s bed.

The girl in question sulked back into a heap, frazzled. ‘Likes me?’

Alya wiggled her eyebrows, ‘ _Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver._ _Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras_ ,’ she warbled. Marinette chucked a pillow at her face and rolled her eyes.

‘That was beautiful, France Gall,’

Alya shrugged, humble. ‘You know it. But back to business: if he isn’t confessing - or is too oblivious to realise - than you have to do it, M. Take charge!’  
Not replying, Marinette gave Alya her phone, where Adrien and hers text thread was still open. Alya squinted her eyes for a second, adjusting to the harsh light. Then she gasped.  
No, that was a lie. She chucked the pillow back to Mari and _then_ she gasped.   

‘Mari, he likes you! He’s so obvious about it! I mean, the handholding was something he initiated. He wanted you there even though he lives in the 7th where we were in the first place and now he wants to hang out with you even though you just saw him an hour ago!’

‘An hour and fifteen minutes,’ Marinette muttered weakly. But Alya had a point. Hearing it from someone else what had been in her mind for a full week was reassuring. She wasn’t imagining things, this was happening and it was _real_. The impossibility of Adrien Agreste liking her suddenly didn’t seem so odd anymore. It almost felt like a natural reaction, something that was supposed to happen. Like ebb and flow, or the sun interchanging with the moon.

Alya noticed the sudden shift in behaviour, taking the steps up and sinking down on the bed next to Marinette. ‘What?’

‘If,’ Mari gulped, not believing she was going to say this. ‘If everything goes well tomorrow… I’ll tell him.’

Alya shrieked, hugging Marinette. ‘Yes! Trust me, this can only go well!’

 

* * *

 

Marinette didn't tell him.

Not because of lack of confidence, but because… Because it just didn't come up. They met up in a bookstore/coffee shop/library/thrift store in a gentrified part of town, and hung out there. Adrien had a black coffee, Marinette a green tea, they wandered the aisles letting their fingers caress the spines of the books and stared at the expensive second-hand clothing. (Well, _Marinette_ stared. Adrien bought himself a leather jacket, which looked amazing on him. It really highlighted his shoulders and gave his look something… dangerous. Marinette didn't dare to think the word “sexy”. Which she just did. _Merde_.)

Afterwards, they went to his house as it was close-by, and played a new video-game he just got. She made a few different looks with his clothes; Marinette smiled. There was something inherently personal about seeing someone's wardrobe. Clothing had memories, and they were all piled up in one closet. Due to his father being a fashion designer, all his clothes were exquisite. She wondered if Adrien had ever stepped inside an H&M. Secretly, Marinette hoped he'd wear one of the looks.

As the sun was setting, Adrien had brought her home. But not by car. Like spies on a mission, they snuck out of the marble cage. One, because Marinette didn't want to face Gabriel more than she needed to, and two, Adrien had _never_ been on a metro.

A Parisians that had never ridden the metro wasn't a true Parisian, and he knew that.

Bewildered and filled with wonder, Marinette dragged him through the throngs of people, either ending their day shift or beginning their night shift. Girls with big shopping bags preparing for a party, boys obnoxiously playing their speaker inside the trains. Adrien was in awe and it was adorable. As they slipped inside a busy metro, hands still intertwined, Marinette had never felt safer. There she was, mushed between Adrien, an old lady, a smelly man and the door - but he held her hand tightly, and that was all that mattered.

Their day ended with Marinette in one of the winding tunnels of the metro station, giving instructions to Adrien on how to go back to 7th, briefly wondering if this day had been a date. He had nodded, said “Goodbye, my Lady.” with a cheesy grin and left her at the exit as he went back into the masses.

So Marinette didn't tell him. But it was okay. There was no rush. If the only thing rushing was her heart when he was close, she'd deal with it.

 

* * *

 

 **Lola**  
**@lolaHPfan**  
JE HALLUCINE ?? C'EST LADYBUG ET CHAT NOIR NESTPAS ? ILS SE TIENNENT LA MAIN DANS LE MÉTRO !!! VOICI⬇️

 

*

 _NOTIFICATION: ChatNoir02 posted a new video_  

**CaraBase declares love to girlfriend IN PUBLIC ft. LadyBug**

**6.3M views - 7 hours ago**

 

*****

**Addison  
**am i losing it or are mari and adrien…… holding hands???

 

 **Hayden  
**OMFG DID YOU NOTICE THEM HOLDING HANDS AT 5:09 ????

 

 **Amélie  
**MON SHIP!!! FINALEMENT!!!! Voyez 5:09 !!!!

 

 **Coby  
**lol alya is a savage also i’m not one to assume people are dating but,,,, adrien and ladybug are dating right??

 

 **Maxine  
**ahhh une vidéo mignonne chat noir! j’espère que ladybug et toi sont un couple!

 

 **Lee  
**hmmm oui, je suis sûr. je vais déclarer mon amour à mon petite amie aussi… pour la deuxième fois. hehe. bonne video!!

 

*

_ShookethLila posted a new video_

**SPOTTED: LadyBug and ChatNoir02 HOLDING HANDS in newest VLOG! *proof***

**2.1M views - 3 hours ago**

 

*

 **jessie**  
@lxdybug2001  
#LadyNoir shippers… TODAY WE RISE @lady_marinette @adrien_agreste_official

 **OFFICIAL LADYNOIR FAN ACCOUNT**  
**@ladynoir_official**  
UPDATE: Marinette and Adrien were holding hands in Adrien’s newest vlog!  
UPDATE: Marinette et Adrien se tenaient la main dans le nouveau vlog d’Adrien!

 **dodie**  
@doddleoddle  
ummm not only is #ladynoir super cute but can they do a cover with me? i’m in paris in a few months! @lady_marinette @adrien_agreste_official

 

 **alexandra**  
@alex_bauvois  
je ne vais pas mentir… JE SUIS UNE SHIPPER DE #LADYNOIR #AllHandsOnDeck #IsThatCorrectEnglish? #OMGTheyWereHoldingHands #PutainJeSuisSeule 

** Wordwide Trends **

**DACA  
**800K Tweets

 **Donald Trump  
**777K Tweets

 **Brexit  
**601K Tweets

 **#LadyNoir  
**592K Tweets

 

*

 _@adrien posted a picture_  

 **adrien** when your best girl friend is a stylist @ladymarinette #SuperRelatable photo by @vincent_martine

 **ladymarinette** haha je suis fière!  
**trahan** smokin’ if i get to paris we got to collab  
**ladynoirfan2000** OMG collab of a lifetime  
**kittynoiradrienx** ur so hot  
**ladybugstan** ugh gf GOALS

 

* * *

 

‘I'm so sorry, Ophélie, I wasn't thinking!’, Mari paced in her room, frenzied frown etched in her face. ‘He just showed up! It would be rude if me to turn him down when he came all the way from 7th. And the hand holding… it’s just...a thing? We do? I guess?’ 

‘You guess?’, Ophélie’s voice sounded calm through the receiver, but Marinette could imagine her scrolling through social media, seeing all the outrageous theories regarding her and Adrien’s relationship.

‘When I became your manager, you said you wanted a positive growth without attracting too much attraction. Staying out of drama and-’

‘It's not drama though.’

‘You know what I mean, Marinette,’ there was a pause, ‘Look, if you and Adrien are in a relationship, fine. But address it and then keep it as private as you can. We want you to be known as a talented double threat: designer _and_ singer! _Not_ as the girlfriend of a model who got her to fame.’ Marinette nodded fervently.

‘Yes, yes of course! Wait wha- uh, hehe. Um. Ophélie, here's the funny part: Adrien and I aren't together.’

‘... I’m not following.’

‘We’re not in a relationship.’

There was another pause, one that made Mari halt in her steps. She heard typing and then a sigh.

‘Marinette, I will say this to you as a friend and not as your manager: there is no doubt Adrien likes you.’

Marinette squeaked, jumping on her bed, butterflies raging inside of her. ‘Are you serious?!’, she squealed, clenching her free hand to her cheek, feeling the hot blush. Not only Alya had pointed it out, but Ophélie now as well, and she was probably the most unbiased person Mari knew.

Ophélie chuckled. ‘Yes - - - putain, je suis en rétard. Marinette, I have to go. Talk to Adrien as fast as you can, before Twitter starts speculating you have his baby.’

Marinette babbled, ‘Wha-?!’

‘Ciao!’, the line went dead.  

Marinette stared at her phone for a moment, processing. She had been trying to not get her hopes up for weeks, believing and disbelieving Adrien might be interested in her. But for the good of her image and both their channels, she had to ask. It was simple, and it had a 50/50 outcome. Either he reciprocated her feelings and they could ride of into the sunset with a future and a hamster, or he didn’t, but the possibility of remaining friends would still be there if they eventually got on the same page.

She just had to ask.

 

**Can you meet me now in the 2nd? at the national library?**

 

 **yeah sure just finished fencing lesson  
** **see you there in 30?**

 

**okay!**

 

Marinette inhaled deeply. She just had to ask.

 

*****

 

Unfortunately, Adrien was there first, leaving no tie for her to mentally prepare for what was about to happen.

 

‘Hey Mari!’, he beamed, standing up from a bench and hugging her. She gulped, smiling. ‘You will not believe what just got in the mail today! My dad is friends - well, “friends”, but you know what I mean - with this guy who makes the Spiderman game, the one that’s coming out in September? He _gave us_ the-’    

‘Adrien.’

The finality of her tone abruptly broke his excitement, happy smile slipping of his face. Mari’s hands were clammy, the rhythm of her heart irregular and loud and thumping in her throat and ears and all she could think about was how much she liked Adrien Agreste.

Just now, the way his eyes softened in concern at the sight of her nervous expression. Or how he was exactly a head taller than her, making it easy for her to slip right inside his hold if she wanted to. How he made her feel warm and fuzzy and just goddamn happy whenever he was around. The stupid puns and nicknames. The way his hand melted with hers, the way his smile lit up a room. How extraordinarily beautiful their voices blended together in harmony when they sang. Or how soft he held her face, and how close he’d gotten then...

Marinette was pretty sure she was halfway in love with him.

‘What’s wrong?’, he asked when her speechless self gave no signs of life.

‘I- uh…’

His face twisted with guilt. ‘Is this about the video I just posted? And the photo? I should’ve asked your permission for that one, I’m sorry.’

‘No!’, she exclaimed, holding her hands in front of her. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! ‘I… I um… I,’ she stuttered, aggravated by herself. Adrien waited, slightly impatient.

‘Mari?’

‘I like you, Adrien,’ she said, eyes tearing up due to the nerves coursing through her body without being released. ‘Romantically. And that’s,’ she flailed her hands around, ‘what I came her to um- say. So… yeah.’

Adrien blinked at her blankly, and disappointment began to rise. She shouldn’t have listened to Alya or Ophélie and instead went with her gut. She shouldn’t have rushed it, she shouldn’t have confessed, she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t. Marinette tore her gaze away from his, taking a step back, unable to breathe.

 

‘Wait!’, Adrien replied, panicked, ‘You just surprised me!’

Marinette crossed her arms.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, abashed. ‘That’s really good news because… I like you too, Marinette.’

She looked up, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She did _not_ expect this after his silence!   

‘You do?’, she breathed, a small smile slowly building upon her features, testing the waters.

‘Yeah,’ he whispered, carefully taking her hand. ‘I have been since you came over to my house the first time.’

Marinette melted, eyes crinkled with joy and shining with bliss. A big grin, teeth biting her lower lip stretched across her phone and her nose scrunched up. Her heart exploded with excitement and _thrill_. _So much thrill_.

 

_Adrien liked her! He liked her back!_

 

Marinette giggled as Adrien tugged her closer, matching her ridiculous grin.

‘Now that there’s nothing to hide behind,’ Adrien said, breezy, one hand trailing to the junction between her shoulder and neck. ‘I have to say that you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen.’

Marinette wanted to retort with the fact that he worked with female models, so he must be wrong, but she couldn’t seem to care. Adrien liked her.

‘Really?’, she pursed her lips together, smile aching her cheeks. Adrien hummed, pulling her even closer to the point where there faces were centimetres away.

‘Wait,’ Marinette said, trying to keep focus, ‘I don’t want this relationship to be too public. This is _our_ thing, okay?’

Adrien nodded, serious. ‘Of course. There’ll be a strict barrier between our online personas and our personal lives.’

Marinette slung her hands around his neck. ‘ _Parfait_.’

Adrien closed the space between them, pressing his lips on hers.

It wasn’t monumental, fireworks didn’t explode all around her nor did an orchestra play as the soundtrack to the start of their relationship.

Marinette felt how her lips moulded with his, the warmth of hands, the tingling in her body, the love between their touch. She felt it all, intimate and close.

This was their moment.

Just for them.  

 

*

 

 **jessie**  
**@lxdybug2001**  
i know they’ve announced their relationship like a month ago but im still not over it its like hsm but irl and OH MY GOD #LadyNoir @ladymarinette @adrien_agreste_official

 **celine**  
**@celiemina**  
mes resolutions pour la rentrée: cherche un petit ami comme Adrien! #LadyNoir @ladymarinette @adrien_agreste_official

 **sub to pewds**  
**@jaxson05**  
ladybug and chat noir loving each other i mean weird flex but im fine with it #LadyNoir

 **LADYNOIR OFFICIAL FAN ACCOUNT**  
**@ladynoir_official**  
UPDATE: Marinette gave her fans a little spoiler on her IG story about a song she is writing with Adrien!  
UPDATE: Marinette donnait ses fans une petite spoiler sur une chanson qu’elle a écrite avec Adrien dans son IG story!

 

*

https://www.renarouge.wix.fr

 

Rena Rouge

Blogging Extraordinaire

 

**Entitlement in the social media sphere**

**_posted on July 6th, 2018_ **

 

On how Youtube couples face the challenges of being an online couple whilst still trying to keep it private, even with the rise of entitlement fans seem to have over their lives. 

_Click here to read more..._

  
            _125 000 hits_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> \- d'accord? = okay/understood/alright?  
> \- Merde = hell/shit  
> \- Ciao = bye (informal)  
> \- Au Revoir! = (good)bye! (formal)  
> \- La Défense is not centered in the heart of Paris, but right outside and it's where all the corporate buildings are. Logically, I-you would assume Gabriel would live relatbily close by, so I chose the location to be in between that and l'Arc De Triophe, as that is the heart of the city and quite expensive, showcasing the wealth Adrien is living in. If you want to get a better understanding of the whole thing, look up "arrondissements paris" and it'll make more sense.  
> \- une folle = a crazy lady  
> \- "Tu es un fou, mais tu es mon fou, mon cher" = "You're a crazy person, but you're my crazy person, my love."  
> \- "Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver. Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras." = "When I'm alone and I can dream, I dream that I am in your arms." Those are lyrics from the song "La Déclaration d'Amour" by France Gall. She was a French singer that just died over a year ago and my whole family was so sad we played all her songs for the entire weekend. Definitely youtube it!  
> \- "JE HALLUCINE ?? C'EST LADYBUG ET CHAT NOIR NESTPAS ? ILS SE TIENNENT LA MAIN DANS LE MÉTRO !!! VOICI" = I hallucinate?? It's Ladybug and Chait Noir, is it not? They're holding hands on the metro!!! Look  
> \- "MON SHIP!!! FINALEMENT!!!! Voyez 5:09 !!!!" = My ship!!! Finally!!!! Watch 5:09!!!!  
> \- "une vidéo mignonne chat noir! j’espère que ladybug et toi sont un couple!" = A cute video, Chat Noir! I hope that you and Ladybug are a couple!  
> \- "oui, je suis sûr. je vais déclarer mon amour à mon petite amie aussi… pour la deuxième fois. hehe. bonne video!!" = Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to declare my love to my girlfriend... for a second time as well. Hehe. Great video!  
> \- "je ne vais pas mentir… JE SUIS UNE SHIPPER DE #LADYNOIR" = I'm not going to lie... I am a #ladynoir shipper  
> \- #PutainJeSuisSeule = #FuckI'mAlone  
> \- je suis fière = I am proud.  
> \- putain, je suis en retard = fuck, I'm late.  
> \- parfait = perfect  
> \- mes resolutions pour la rentrée: cherche un petit ami comme Adrien! = My resolutions for the new school year: find a boyfriend like Adrien!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading and liking and commenting! You are all too sweet for this mediocre writing


	5. coda #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a glance at the relationship two years since then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself.   
> Translations at the end notes.   
> Chapter is a little bit more suggestive as they're now 18 years old, but nothing actually visual. 
> 
> not edited/not beta'd

Marinette loved kissing Adrien. She didn’t want to be  _ that  _ girl, but it has become one her favourite activities over the course of their two year relationship. Whilst Alya shied away from PDA, Marinette sought it out. Not deliberately, of course, (there were enough pictures of them online) but she just couldn’t help herself when she was around him. Adrien didn’t seem to mind either, or else he would’ve told her by now. 

She just loved the warm tingling in her stomach, the way his thumb caressed her jaw or how he weaved his fingers through her hair or how his lips chased after hers when she let go. 

So she kissed him. Whenever she got out of school, he often was done with homeschool, and was there to either go to his or her place. They both preferred the bakery. The Agreste household was just too… clinical. Even for Adrien. 

It was Friday afternoon, and they’ve planned to collab. But she couldn’t help but kiss him first as she hopped on her desk and tugged him towards her.    
Adrien’s arm held her waist, whilst the other cupped her face. She felt him smile. 

‘Are you trying to seduce me?’, Adrien joked, whispering against her lips. His were swollen.

‘I think the seducing has already worked,’ Mari grinned, placing one last chaste kiss on him before jumping of her desk. He gave her some space, but still stayed close. Adrien sent her a mischievous smile, holding her hips, ‘Are you sure you want to do this video now? I have something else in mind,’ Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, emitting a laugh from her.

Marinette couldn’t help but blush. They began exploring other bases of the relationship  nearly a year ago, and it was fun, and Adrien was often keen to use it to his advantage and she usually caved, so would it really be-

_ Non _ ! Ophélie asked her to make this video, they both has some free time, it had to happen now! 

Since they announced their relationship about two years ago, they’ve reached a new height of subscribers: Adrien standing at 7 million, and Marinette at 6.5. During the peak of viewership and engagement, the investment in their relationship was intense. There was even a moment a few fans followed them on a date! But like every hype, it withered, and they just became a couple that happened to also be popular Youtubers. The fans still existed, and they still made fanedits of all kind, but they kept their respective distance. It was nice.

Until a few weeks ago. 

They figured out that both Marinette and Adrien were to graduate soon, and that newer adventures were on the horizon. Moving in, marriage, babies! It were things Mari and Adrien have tiptoed around, too shy to talk about such big subjects when they still had two months of school and a whole summer vacation. Having fans speculate about their future just made it more awkward, and so Ophélie decided they’d do a video addressing it all, for the sake of themselves and the fans. Sometimes you just have to compromise.                 

‘After the video, chaton,’ Marinette placed her hands behind her on the desk, staring up at him. He nodded, tucking a loose hair behind her ear before stepping away from her, breaking the blissful bubble they were in. 

‘Can I help with setting the camera up?’

‘Yes,’ she said, ‘you know how to, right? I want to change in something else.’

Adrien hummed, turning his back to her as he picked up the tripod out of the corner of her room. Marinette opened her wardrobe, chucking her sweaty t-shirt in the hamper and throwing her trousers over the banister on her bed. Not wanting to think too much about her outfit, Marinette wrapped a  [ floral dress ](https://www.forever21.com/eu/shop/catalog/product/f21/promo-valentines-day-shop/2000300912) around her and called it a day. She mussed up her hair a little as it lay a little flat after a day of school and reapplied a shade of pink on her lips. Effortless. 

‘Why can’t I change the ISO?’, Adrien grumbled, poking the camera. 

‘You first have to activate it, and then you can change it,’ Mari replied, proud. Alya was always nagging her for knowing nothing about audiovisual technology, but at least she remembered this! 

‘Merci,’ Adrien mumbled, focused on the task. Another thing she loved about him: he was passionate about what he did, and it showed. The way he got excited about new camera’s getting released, or how he was adamant about creating new video ideas. Viewers noticed as well, which was why it was no surprise he was at VidCon last summer and will be attending this year again. His eyes drifted to her. 

‘Tu es belle,’ he said, kissing her cheek. Marinette’s heart still stuttered when he did that.

‘Thank you,’ she grinned, ‘Now, sit next to me. Do I need to go over the video before we start?’

‘Nope, let’s start.’

‘Okay,’ she hit record, staring at the viewfinder first. ‘Are we in focus?’

‘I think? He moved away from the camera, which made it only focus on Mari. When he moved back, he was also in high definition. ‘Yeah, we are.’

‘Great. Okay,’ Mari looked at the lense, ‘Hey guys, welcome back to my channel. Today I’m here with my boyfriend and fellow Youtuber Adrien,’

‘Hey guys.’

‘Because we thought it’d be time for an updated couple’s Q&A. We did one when we just got together, and we felt like it was time for a new one because rumours and theories have been going around Twitter and we thought it’d be a good idea to clear the air and... um, explain a few things.’

Adrien opened his Twitter, ‘Yesterday, we both asked on Twitter to send in questions with the hashtag “Q&LadyNoir”. If you want to be there the next time we’re having a Q&A, follow us on our socials which will be on the screen,’ he pointed to his legs. ‘Let’s start.’

‘Addison asked,  _ “Will you be moving in together when you both graduate? kisses from the Québec!” _ ’

‘Wow,’ Marinette laughed, nervous, ‘you really went for the hard questions, Adrien.’

He shrugged, a little abashed, ‘More than a thousand people asked this.’

‘Well,’ she turned to the camera, ‘this is where we’d like to address a few things. Adrien is 18, and I’ll be in a few months. I’ve been accepted into the IFA in Paris whilst - well, Adrien, why won’t you tell them.’

The boy smiled at her, ‘I’m going to do modelling full-time, of course still making videos, but doing courses during the summer to keep educating myself. What Marinette is trying to get to is that we’re both still very young, with big milestones ahead of us, and it’d be too big of a leap to already  _ live  _ together.’   
Marinette scrunched her nose, amused, ‘Can you imagine us living together? I’d be so annoyed by the perpetual smell of camembert!’ 

‘I’d accidentally step on your needles!’

‘You’d be bothered by my all-nighters.’

‘I’d hate myself for keeping you in an empty apartment when I go abroad.’

Marinette’s heart fell for a moment. Right. It wouldn’t just be campaigns in France or Paris Fashion Week, it’d also be Milan and New York and Shanghai and Tokyo. Even if they wouldn’t love together, he’d still be away from her. 

Adrien noticed her shift in attitude, grabbing her hand. ‘What’s wrong?’

The words made her tear up, averting her eyes from his soft gaze. ‘I just realised you’ll be gone a lot. I mean, I know I’ll be busy but… n’importe quoi.’

‘No,’ Adrien interjected, frowning, ‘It’s not “whatever”. I- let’s talk about it after we finish the video, okay?’ Marinette nodded, pressing her fingers against the rims of her eyes.

‘So yeah,’ Adrien said, forcing a smile as he stared back into the lense, ‘We will not be living together anytime soon, but in the future-’   
‘We will,’ Mari butted, resolute, ‘we definitely will.’ Adrien tightened his hold on her hand. 

‘Next question’, she continued, ‘ _ “How did you two meet?” _ , asked Parker. Hi, you must be a new subscriber! We met when we collabed for a video with CaraBase.’

‘The DJ that’s taking the world by storm!’, Adrien bellowed. She giggled. 

‘Exactly! I’ll link him and the video down below.  _ “Ideal date?” _ , which is asked by Adeline2000. Ooh,’ Mari smiled, placing her chin on his shoulder as she teasingly blew in Adrien’s neck. He cringed, throwing his arm around her shoulder. ‘This one’s for you, chaton.’

‘Okay,’ he said, staring at the camera pointedly, as if faking aggravation. ‘I like doing picnics and walks in the park and taking her to concerts, but what does she want to do?’

‘Go backstage and look at wardrobe!’, Marinette squealed, bounding under his arm and clapping her hands.’

‘ _ Exactement _ . How can I be romantic when mon chou loves sniffing clothes?’

Marinette stuck out her tongue. ‘I’m not a vegetable.’

‘That joke is getting old.’

The girl ignored his statement, ‘I like to go backstage with him at shows because I like asking the designers there about the clothes they’ve made. But,’ she turned to him, kissing his cheek, ‘I love it when you surprise me with dates.’

Adrien smiled, smug, ‘I can’t wait for the day when I’ll be doing shows wearing  _ your  _ clothes.’

‘You’re cheesy.’

‘I know.’ Adrien took his phone from her hold. ‘This one’s interesting.  _ “Marry please i’m begging you.” _ by OcéaneW.’ Marinette involuntarily rolled her eyes. These questions gave her hives. 

‘Remember that video where we read fanfiction written about us?’, Marinette asked, ‘It’s the same with moving out. Life isn’t a fantasy where everyone can just move in and marry and get babies in the span of a year which is condensed in three thousand words. We have ambitions and goals that our outside of our relationship. And we’re young.’

‘I’ve heard that in some states in America they marry really young,’ Adrien said, reminding her that his main demographic is Americans and that she’d probably have Max add English subtitles. ‘Maybe that’s why Océane is asking.’

‘Maybe,’ Mari conceded, ‘but we’re in Paris,’ she winked, hoping she didn’t come of as bratty on camera. She could already imagine the videos: “ladybug annoying chat noir for 6 minutes straight”, probably by @ShookethLila or @KwamiSnapped. 

‘So yeah, we’re not marrying… right now.’

A blush rose on her face as she locked eyes with Adrien. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time when she knew he was… well, the one. A gut feeling so strong, it was undeniable. The day she felt it was also the day she told him she loved him. They were so young, found each other even younger, yet she knew. And Marinette knew Adrien felt the same way. It was in the little things, like how they joked about moving in just a couple of minutes ago, or how they both had a drawer in each other’s bedroom filled with clothes and toiletries. It wasn’t hard for her to fantasise a life after school and Youtube with him, with her in a self-made bridal gown, with him deciding baby names.    
It was scary and exhilarating. Yet she loved every second of it. 

‘ _ Connard _ ,’ she whispered at him, reminding herself to bleep it out when editing. Adrien chuckled. 

‘This also ties in with the thousands of baby questions we’ve somehow gotten,’ Marinette continued, scrolling through his feed. ‘We’re young, guys! Give us some time!’

‘Like,’ Adrien drummed his fingers against his chin, ‘ten years.’

Marinette beamed, ‘Perfect,’ she scrolled down even more, ‘ _ “Tips for a healthy relationship? I’m in a complicated state right now with a somewhat gf.” _ asked André16,’ she turned her head to Adrien, who seemed to be thinking about the question with intent.

‘Trust. Communication,’ he started, counting on his fingers, ‘Which comes with time. Even if you have baggage - and trust me, we all have -, if it’s a serious relationship, you’ll have to be open to them.’

‘Be aware that the feelings you have when you have a crush will fade if it’s a long term thing,’ Mari prompted, ‘Doesn’t mean you don’t love the person anymore, it’s just turning into a more adult love. The sparks will still be there, but it won’t be like in the beginning when you’re nervous and jittery. It’s a second job you’d give anything up for; you have to work for it.’

‘I agree.’

 

The couple answered a few more questions, feeling like they given enough of themselves away. They’d been filming for thirty minutes anyway; she’d have to cut it down to at least twenty. 

‘Those will be all the questions we’ll be answering today. If you liked this video, give it a thumbs up and if you want to see more of me, why not subscribe? I will also like Adrien’s channel and information down below. That’s it for today! Bye guys!’ Mari blew a kiss at the camera, whilst Adrien saluted. She stopped recording, and sat back with a sigh. 

 

‘Did I say something wrong?’

Marinette looked up at the voice, surprised and confused. What? She met Adrien’s insecure gaze, his hand taking hers and intertwining their fingers. 

‘When you said I’d be gone a lot for campaigns and fashion shows…’

‘I know,’ she sighed, ‘I’m sorry. I was overthinking it, like I always do. It’s just,’ God, she hated this. Whenever confrontation struck she always felt like crying. ‘I didn’t realise how much I’ll miss you when you’re gone, even if I’m busy with IFA.’   
‘The trips will never be long.’

‘Prettier girls,’ Marinette spiralled, unable to look at him, ‘different girls from more exciting cultures. I mean, Dylan Sprouse is dating that Bulgarian model!’   
‘Yes, but that’s Dylan Sprouse. But I’m me, Mari,’ he stroked her cheekbone, ‘You don’t have to worry about that. What do the Americans say? We’re “endgame”.’

Marinette sputtered out a laugh, choked by tears. She met his eyes again, who looked back fond. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Marinette repeated. 

Adrien shrugged, ‘There’s nothing to be sorry for, I mean I get it, I’m a snack.’

Marinette pushed him off the stool, both bellowing at his comment. ‘Ugh,’ she stomped her foot, ‘why do I even love you?’ She stood upright and poked at his body with a sock-clad toe.

‘Like I said, I’m a snack.’

‘If you say that again, I’ll never marry you.’

‘Okay. Then I’ll say it the second we are.’

Her heart soared at the turn of the conversation. _ She loved him she loved him she loved him she loved him she loved him she loved him she loved him she loved him she loved him. _

 

‘So,’ Adrien drawled after a moment, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Marinette crossed her arms, defiant. ‘What about that thing you promised we’d do after the video?’

‘I can’t recall,’ Mari replied breezily, taking a step towards him. 

‘Oh, really?’, Adrien took a step as well, body brushing against hers. 

Marinette hummed, eyes closing contently as he kissed her, slowly. She loved kissing Adrien. 

 

Suddenly, he hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked.

‘Adrien!’

The boy laughed, walking up the steps to her bed, careful not to bump her head against the ceiling and laid her down with a thump. 

‘You’re way too excited.’

‘Can you blame me?’, Adrien asked rhetorically, hovering over her, ‘I have the sexiest, most beautiful girlfriend on the planet.’

Without a reply, she grabbed his face and kissed him senselessly, his hands automatically landing on her hips.  

 

Their lives may not be a fanfiction, but to them, it was perfect.

 

* * *

 

**Kelly**

lol elle lui disait “connard” 12:38

 

**Madison**

ugh I wISH I HAD A BOYFRIEnd like adrien. mari’s so lucky also omg such a cute dress where did you get it marinette??

**LadyBug**

                Forever 21 :) 

**Tara**

                                OMG SHE REPLIED

 

**Addison**

OMG MON QUESTION ETAIT DANS LA VIDEO!! POUR UNE DEUXIEME FOIS!!

 

**Parker**

lol je ressens comme un fake fan. oops. bonne video ladybug!!

 

**OcéaneW**

ahhh I was in the video this has never happened before!! Thank you!! Also please cover “Til it happens to you” by Lady Gaga!!

 

**Adeline**

y’all can thank me for that adorable moment 

 

**Nino**

beurk. Alya et moi ne sommes pas des idiotes amoureux comme ça. FOUS DANS UNE AUTRE CHAMBRE SIL TE PLAIT (CEST UNE BLAGUE MARI haha)

**LadyBug**

           EXCUSE MOI ADRIEN ET MOI NE SOMMES PAS LE PROBLEME, JE CONNAIS TOUS LES SECRETS OBCENES DE TOI

**ChatNoir02**

                        oh la la

**Ayla**

                                    excuse moi nino mais mari connais tous. elle est ma meilleure amie!

**Nino**

                                                PUTAIN

**LadyBug**

                                                            exactement

 

**Morgan**

j’aime ladynoir!

 

**Troy**

First!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Non!' = No!  
> 'Merci' = Thank you  
> 'Tu es belle' = You are beautiful  
> IFA Paris is the "Fashion School of Design & Luxury Business" - it's an esteemed academy.   
> 'n'importe quoi' = whatever/doesn't matter  
> 'exactement' = exactly  
> 'un chou' = pet name for your S.O., like "my love". The joke here is that a "chou" is actually cabbage, so that's why Mari says that she's not a vegetable.  
> 'Connard' = shithead/douchebag/asshole
> 
> 'lol elle lui disait connard' = 'lol she said asshole to him'  
> 'omg mon question était sand la vidéo! pour une deuxième fois!' = 'omg my question is in the video! for the second time!'  
> 'lol je ressens comme un fake fan. bonne vidéo!' = 'lol I feel like a fake fan. great video!'  
> 'Alya et moi ne sommes pas des idiotes amoureux comme ça. FOUS DANS UNE AUTRE CHAMBRE SIL TE PLAIT (CEST UNE BLAGUE MARI haha)' = Alya and I aren't idiotic lovers like this. Fuck each other in a different room please (it's a joke mari haha)  
> 'EXCUSE MOI ADRIEN ET MOI NE SOMMES PAS LE PROBLEME, JE CONNAIS TOUS LES SECRETS OBCENES DE TOI' = Excuse me, Adrien and I aren't the problem. I know all your dirty secrets  
> 'excuse moi nino mais mari connais tout. elle est ma meilleure amie!' = sorry nino but mari knows everything. she's my best friend!  
> 'putain' = fuck  
>  'j'aime ladynoir" = i love ladynoir
> 
> If I missed one, please tell me in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> "petit ami" = boyfriend  
> "à demain!" = see you tomorrow!
> 
> the comments from the youtube video is not correct french. just like in english on the internet a lot of people write "ur" instead of "your". Just a heads-up.   
> \- OMG MON QUESTION ETAIT DANS LA VIDEO!! JAIME LADYBUG = OMG, My question was in the video! I love LadyBug  
> \- ahhhh j’ai rêvée que tu collaborerais avec Nino!!! sil vous plait ladybug!!! = ahhhh I have dreamed that you would collaborate with Nino!!! Please, LadyBug!!!  
> \- Alya est très mignonne ;-) estceque je peux sa numéro?? et oui, collaborer avec carabase!! ohh, la chanson “To build a home”!! = Alya is really cute ;-) Can I have her number? And yes, collaborate with CaraBase!! Ohh, the song "To build a home"!!  
> \- putain elle est jolie. je souhaite que jétais le celebrity crush. = Fuck she's pretty. I wish that I was her celebrity crush.  
> \- OUAIS!!!!!! MARI RAPELLE MOI = YES/YEAH/YAY!!!!!! MARI CALL ME BACK!


End file.
